


Alex Rider: Vacanze Parigine

by IsaMor



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Action & Romance, Eiffel Tower, Louvre, M/M, Paris (City), Slash, autobus, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider, giovane spia inglese per l'MI6, decide di godersi per una volta il viaggio in Francia con la scuola. Però non si aspetta che anche in questa occasione il suo "quasi" nemico Yassen Gregorovich si faccia vivo e gli stravolga la vita.<br/>La storia si ispira ai personaggi della serie di libri di Anthony Horowitz e al film tratto dal primo libro "Alex Rider: Stormbreaker", perciò non mi appartengono.<br/>La coppia Alex/Yassen, interpretati da Alex Pettyfer e Damian Lewis, non è shippata in Italia, ma ha un buon fandom inglese e francese su Ao3.<br/>Spero che vi piaccia se non per i personaggi, almeno come storia a sé.<br/>In futuro potrei scrivere una Sterek ispirata al film, se può interessare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacanze Parigine

 

**Alex Rider: Vacanze Parigine**

Una settimana di vacanza-studio in Francia, cosa ci può essere di più bello? 

Me lo chiedevo, mentre disfavo la valigia in cerca del pigiama per la prima notte nella capitale dell'amore. Un luogo dove la bellezza dei monumenti la fa da padrona e la vita scorre in modo piacevole per i giovani turisti.

Di certo, non c'è molto di bello nella mia vita dopo la morte di mio zio e neanche prima ero un ragazzino felice, poi con il lavoro all'MI6 per Alan Blunt che non mi lascia mai in pace, la mia vita è diventata un inferno. Non ho neanche diciott'anni e già posso vantare un curriculum di missioni per i servizi segreti da far invidia a James Bond. Se non fosse per il fatto che oltre al lavoro devo anche condurre una vita normale tra scuola e casa, dove per fortuna c'è Jack, almeno lei mi capisce, non avrei poi tanto da lamentarmi. 

Beh, questa settimana ho intenzione di comportarmi come un qualsiasi diciassettenne e fare l'idiota proprio come i miei compagni di scuola o godermi la compagnia di Sabina. Dall'ultimo tentativo di stare del tempo insieme, come una vera coppia, è passata un'eternità. 

Sabina è giusto giusto due stanze più in là, peccato che tra me e lei c'è la professoressa di francese che vigila sulla castità delle belle fanciulle. 

I miei due compagni di stanza mi guardano storto, quando mi vedono prendere il pigiama dalla valigia. Ho la strana sensazione che questa, pur essendo la prima notte a Parigi, non sarà dedicata al riposo. Chiaramente io sono sempre l'ultimo a sapere le cose, almeno quelle meno importanti, infatti guardo uno dei due, Sebastian, che si appresta ad aprire la finestra da dove entrano non uno, ma ben quattro ragazzi. 

Li guardo senza capire cosa stia succedendo.

"Rider, belle gambe." Cerca di strapparmi l'asciugamano che porto in vita dopo la doccia, il più odioso della combriccola, Jason.

"Mi spiegate che succede?" domando, stringendo meglio l'asciugamano.

"Se guardassi il cellulare sapresti che stasera andiamo a divertirci e tu vieni con noi! Da quando ti conosco non ho ancora avuto l'onore di farti ubriacare e ciò non va bene."

"Cosa? Non ho intenzione di bere fino a stare male!"

Ed è vero, non ho proprio voglia di fare l'ubriaco il mio primo giorno di una normale vacanza. Già devo fingere di accontentare tutti e ora dovrei accontentare anche Jason e Sebastian che non sanno proprio come divertirsi in una splendida città come questa. 

"Alex non fare il guastafeste. Non credo che Sabina l'apprezzerà."

"Viene anche lei?"

"Sì. Le ragazze si stanno preparando. Hanno detto che la prof di francese prende qualcosa per dormire verso le nove e alle dieci crolla e non sente neanche le cannonate. L'hanno scoperto all'ultima gita di classe. Quindi ora va' a vestirti, non siamo interessati ai tuoi pettorali, ma a quelli delle ragazze."

Ok, forse la mia vacanza è entrata nel vivo. Finalmente potrò stare con Sabina senza che nessuno dell'MI6 ci registri o qualcuno ci spari addosso. Non credo d'aver mai avuto un vero appuntamento con lei che non finisse con una chiamata per una missione o con qualche sicario che tenta di uccidermi. 

In meno di cinque minuti mi infilo dei jeans, una camicia nera e dei scarponcini. Ho smesso con le scarpe sportive di tela, da quando ho dovuto correre su dei chiodi arrugginiti un anno fa, meglio scarponcini con suola robusta e punta rinforzata. Non si penserebbe che sono in vacanza dal mio modo di vestire, infatti infilo la giacca di pelle con un paio di tasche interne ben fornite di attrezzi vari, non si sa mai. 

Finalmente pronto, ci sediamo ad aspettare l'arrivo delle ragazze che non si fanno attendere. Le sentiamo dopo un po' uscire da un paio di camere in fondo e camminando in punta di piedi nel corridoio, qualcuna con le scarpe vertiginose in mano, per non farsi sentire dalla professoressa. Fanno lievi rumori sulla porta con le dita per darci il via libera e le seguiamo silenziosamente fino alle scale, non volendo rischiare con l'ascensore troppo rumoroso. 

Mi chiedo, come credono di poter superare il portiere notturno senza farsi vedere, ma purtroppo sottovaluto i teenager inglesi, come spesso gli altri fanno con me, infatti potrebbero davvero competere con i servizi segreti o chicchessia. Vedo una delle ragazze più procaci fare gli occhi dolci ad uno dei camerieri più giovani che sta giusto giusto uscendo dalla cucina, mentre noi ci siamo nascosti dove il portiere non può vederci e dopo due minuti e venti euro, veniamo accompagnati verso la porta dell'uscita di sicurezza delle cucine con la promessa di tornare per l'una massimo e cioè prima della fine del suo turno, così da poter entrare dalla stessa porta, in cambio di altre venti euro.

Alla fine riusciamo a uscire dal vicolo e ad allontanarci dall'albergo.

Si respira un'aria già calda pur essendo solo aprile. I lampioni illuminano i marciapiedi su cui camminano alcune coppie e altre persone che portano a passeggio il cane. È tutto così calmo e piacevole, tanto che inizio a capire cosa ci vedono le persone in questa città.

Sabina mi prende il braccio e cammina al mio fianco lasciando che gli altri vadano avanti. 

"Allora, come trovi la noiosa vita da teenager in vacanza a Parigi?" scherza, scostando i capelli castani lisci dal viso.

"Per nulla noiosa. Se Blunt vedesse questi ragazzi, credo che li arruolerebbe all'istante. Inizio a pensare di essere vecchio per questo mestiere." spiego, ricordando quanto sono stati bravi ad evadere dall'albergo.

Lei sa chi è Blunt perché conosce il mio segreto meglio di tutti, visto che era spesso presente quando accadeva qualcosa di pericoloso.

"Magari una settimana lontano da Londra, dai pericoli e dai controlli costanti, ti darà modo di capire se continuare con questa storia delle spie." fa lei con quel tono di voce gentile che ti porta a credere che tutto è possibile. 

"Può darsi, anche se a volte credo d'essere nato per tutto ciò. Mi annoierei a fare il comune studente che fa tutto nel modo giusto."

"Stasera hai l'occasione di fare tutto nel modo sbagliato, senza che nessuno ti spari. Goditela." mi dice sorridendo. 

Jason sembra essersi proclamato capo del gruppo e annuncia: "Stasera si beve! Ora ci dividiano in coppie e dovete trovare un locale malfamato dove danno alcol ai minori. Mandate un messaggio quando ci siete riusciti."

Sospetto che non si metterà bene la serata se questa è l'idea di partenza, ma intanto mi godo la solitudine della ricerca con Sabina. 

Ci dirigiamo lungo una strada stretta e dopo un po' decido di approfittare della veduta della torre Eiffel illuminata che appare in lontananza tra i bassi tetti di alcune case e vecchie botteghe.

Sabina è così perfetta che cerco i suoi occhi e quando ottengo il suo sguardo fisso nel mio, tento di baciarla, come ho sempre fatto in altre occasioni, ma lei si scosta. Qualcosa dev'essere cambiato dall'ultima volta, lo avverto da una strana distanza che c'è tra me e lei già da tempo. Fa male pensarlo e io mi sento anche terribilmente in colpa perché non me ne sono accorto. 

"Alex, scusa. È passato così tanto dall'ultima volta che mi hai baciata che non credevo più ci fossero dei sentimenti da parte tua."

Capisco la situazione. Forse, anch'io sento in modo diverso l'affetto che ho per lei.

"La colpa è mia. Non sono mai abbastanza presente per riuscire a dimostrarti cosa sento. Dammi una possibilità ora che siamo nella città più romantica." le chiedo poco convinto, ma non voglio buttar via un punto fisso della mia vita, a causa del mio poco impegno.

"Il fatto è che c'è una persona." mi dice, come se la colpa fosse sua.

Resto leggermente interdetto. Sono una spia e sono bravo a notare i cambiamenti di una persona, ma non ho notato i cambiamenti della persona a cui tengo di più. 

Lei continua: "Mi dispiace davvero, ma è capitato nelle ultime settimane e tu c'eri ma sembravi concentrato sempre su mille cose..."

"Non devi spiegarmi nulla. Sono contento per te."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, credo che in passato ci sia stato qualcosa di molto profondo tra noi, ma ora è cambiato e noi siamo cambiati. Va bene così."

"Alex... Questo non significa che non possiamo goderci questa vacanza come amici?! Vero?"

"Verissimo."

Lei guarda alle mie spalle e io quasi temo che ci sia un killer, ma poi si illumina: "A te quel locale sembra abbastanza malfamato?"

Mi volto e le do conferma. 

Mezz'ora dopo siamo al terzo giro di un tipo di alcol non ben definito. La musica batte forte e i compagni ridono, scherzano e ballano e stranamente anch'io non ho problemi a fare tutto ciò, dopo la confessione di Sabina. Temevo che prima o poi saremmo arrivati a questo punto e nessuno dei due se la sentisse di continuare una storia, il cui fuoco oramai era spento da tempo. Era una relazione iniziata all'improvviso e mai consumata da scoperte e passioni, semplicemente rimasta ferma alla linea di partenza.

Sabina non mi ha detto chi è il suo ragazzo e io non ho chiesto. Sospetto di scoprirlo una volta rientrato a Londra, intanto mi godo la serata in sua compagnia e in compagnia del resto del gruppo, che risulta non essere male.

Mi butto in pista anch'io e giuro che dopo tanto tempo mi sto davvero rilassando e divertendo. 

La musica si sente fin nell'anima e mi lascio trasportare chiudendo gli occhi. Quando li riapro, noto una figura quasi famigliare passare tra la folla a qualche metro da me. Non ci bado tanto perché è impossibile che lui sia qui e poi il viso che ho visto ha la barba nera e i capelli lunghi sempre neri. Lui invece ha sempre portato i capelli corti del suo colore rosso naturale. Dev'essere solo uno che gli somiglia nei tratti del viso.

Mi rendo conto d'aver passato così tanto tempo in operazioni, dove lui spuntava fuori in continuazione, da immaginarlo anche ora che sono in vacanza. Ho davvero bisogno di godermi questa settimana prima di impazzire completamente. 

Torno a muovermi in pista con il mio gruppo e passa qualche minuto prima che noti nuovamente qualcosa di strano. Alcuni grossi uomini in abito nero sembrano intenti a correre per tutto il locale, come se fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Alcuni bloccano anche l'uscita, ma non le ragazze che stanno uscendo, come se cercassero una persona in particolare. 

Come spia super detestata da tutte le organizzazioni criminali mondiali, mi sento allarmato, ma poi noto che nessuno viene verso di me, quindi è qualcun altro che stanno cercando. 

Mi guardo intorno, ma non vedo nulla che possa spiegare il dispiegamento dei gorilla. 

"Alex, tutto ok?" mi fa Sabina, vedendomi fermo e distratto. 

"Sì, ho notato una cosa, ma non sembra riguardare noi." sostengo, ma preferirei portare via i ragazzi da qui il prima possibile. 

Decido di aspettare altri dieci minuti prima di convincerli ad andare via, per non insospettire i gorilla alla porta, ma improvvisamente vengo tirato contro un corpo e abbracciato. Mi ritrovo con il viso contro la spalla di un uomo e non capisco chi sia. Cerco di spostarmi, sperando che sia solo un ubriaco e non un sicario. Purtroppo la voce che mi arriva all'orecchio, con quel lieve accento russo, è proprio quella di un sicario di mia conoscenza. 

"Sta' zitto e fermo! Ascolta."

"Cosa vuoi? Lasciami!"

"Ho detto di stare zitto."

Sabina deve aver riconosciuto l'uomo perché non dice nulla. Sa che lui appare troppo spesso nella mia vita e scommetto che non sa davvero se mettersi ad urlare o salutarlo per abitudine. 

"Ho appena completato un incarico in una delle salette nel retro e ora sono in difficoltà." 

Per incarico, scommetto il mio posto all'MI6, che si tratta di un omicidio su commissione. 

"Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui, ma già che ci sei, puoi salvarmi la vita tu, una volta tanto." ghigna. 

"Devo ricordarti che non ti devo niente. Hai ucciso mio zio."

"Ancora porti rancore per quella storia?" sbuffa infastidito, lui.

Mi volto a guardarlo male, ma ha un sorriso smagliante, come se stesse recitando una parte e temo di capire quale, sentendo le sue braccia cingermi la vita. 

"Cosa stai facendo? Lasciami...", ma Jason si intromette tra noi.

"Alex, chi è questo?" domanda un po' brillo, mentre io valuto se l'uomo possa essere un pericolo per i miei amici. 

Non sembrerebbe dal sorriso che rivolge a Jason. 

"Io sono Yassen, il fidanzato di Alex."

Jason resta leggermente sconvolto, ma poi si riprende e mi guarda, non sembra notare che io sia sbiancato.

Mi rendo conto che ho appena assistito alla distruzione di quel poco di normale vita sociale che avevo a scuola. Temo che Jason inizi a dirmi di tutto, ma non accade e mentre io sono ancora a bocca aperta, l'altro sta già facendo le presentazioni con Sebastian e un paio di compagne lì vicino.

Sabina mi guarda, senza sapere cosa pensare, mentre continuo a stare fermo tra le braccia del mio nemico Yassen Gregorovich.

"Sabina tu lo sapevi che veniva anche il suo ragazzo e non hai detto niente?" domanda Erica, una delle ragazze, affascinata dall'uomo che invece sembra avere occhi solo... per me.

Perché mi guarda così? Cosa avrà in mente?

"Cucciolo, hai sete? Offro un paio di giri ai tuoi amici." dichiara, ottenendo un coro di giubilo dai ragazzi e convincendo così tutti a levarsi dal centro del locale.

Mi accorgo che ha usato il mio nome da soldato e scommetto che l'ha sentito da Lupo in una delle ultime missioni. Ho la certezza che continuerà ad usarlo tutto il tempo. 

Andiamo in uno spazio più tranquillo con divani e tavolo, e ordiniamo altri due giri di quella specie di benzina chiamata whisky.

Mi ritrovo trascinato sul divano tra Sabina e Yassen che sembra intenzionato a portare avanti la sua copertura, tenendo un braccio intorno alle mie spalle.

Due dei gorilla passano vicino a noi e ci osservano, ma non sembrano riconoscere Yassen tra i ragazzi. 

"Eri tu prima con la parrucca e la barba?" gli domando.

Lui mi fissa negli occhi: "Sei molto attento. Io non ti avevo notato subito."

"Non farai del male ai miei amici, vero?!" gli ringhio quasi in faccia, temendo di tutto. 

"Se tu fai il bravo, nessuno rischierà nulla. Chiaro?"

Lo fisso e lui mi fissa di rimando, per fortuna Sabina ci fa notare il passaggio degli uomini di prima e mi ritrovo le labbra del killer sul collo nel tentativo di dare maggior veridicità alla sceneggiata. 

Sto morendo dentro per questa situazione. L'assassino di mio zio che mi bacia il collo liberamente. Ian si starà rigirando nella tomba. 

Si solleva e mi fa all'orecchio: "Da una spia come te mi aspettavo una copertura migliore."

"Va' al diavolo!" soffio sottovoce, ma Erica ci sente.

"Voi due già litigate?! Siamo a Parigi, dovreste essere tutto zucchero."

La guardiamo entrambi con un sopracciglio alzato, ma poi il sicario mi stampa un bacio sulla guancia a voler fingere di far pace. Fingo anche io sorridendo, ma già conto mentalmente con quanti tipi di armi da taglio lo torturerò.

Passiamo una buona mezz'ora a recitare la parte della coppia, beh, io mi limito a stare fermo mentre lui mi fissa dolce. Vorrei seppellirmi o seppellire lui che è un'opzione migliore. Farei anche la felicità di Blunt così.

"Alex, non ti facevo così timido!" mi fa Jason con Erica seduta sulle sue gambe. 

"Non capisco. Io timido?" faccio, cercando di capire a cosa si riferisca. 

Lo capisco quando vedo Erica baciarlo appassionatamente e solo allora mi accorgo che siamo l'unica coppia che non impiega tempo a scandagliare la gola dell'altro con la lingua. 

"Cucciolo, stai bene? Sei teso oggi. Stanco del viaggio?" finge di preoccuparsi Yassen, mentre mi accarezza i capelli biondi. Sembra averci preso subito gusto perché inizia a giocare con le ciocche lunghe e ricce.

Noto un luccichio quasi sinistro nei suoi occhi che non promette nulla di buono. Infatti, è un attimo e si cala sul mio viso per baciarmi. Muoio all'idea, ma per fortuna non punta alle labbra e mi pone un bacio tra esse e il naso, forse per non rischiare una mia reazione pericolosa. Mi copre con la testa così gli altri non notano che è un bacio finto, solo Sabina può vederlo, ma si gira subito dall'altro lato. 

Yassen resta in questa posizione diversi secondi, ma poi mi scosto e raggiungo il suo orecchio dove sussurro: "Fallo ancora e ti uccido!"

Anche lui è a portata d'orecchio: "Fingi bene o i tuoi amici finiscono male."

Mi giro a fissarlo negli occhi e ottengo uno sguardo divertito. 

Una delle ragazze scatta in piedi attirando la nostra attenzione: "Ragazzi è tardi, dobbiamo andare o ci scoprono."

Yassen sembra allarmato, non dev'essere ancora tanto sicuro di voler attraversare l'ispezione alla porta. Chiaramente i gorilla stanno ancora cercando il colpevole della morte del loro capo e di certo non hanno chiamato la polizia in modo da poter gestire la cosa a modo loro. 

Sebastian deve aver notato la faccia dell'uomo perché ci fa: "Yassen, se vuoi venire anche tu in albergo, non è un problema. Vi lasciamo per qualche ora la stanza. Noi abbiamo intenzione di fare qualche gioco." Mentre lo dice, notiamo Jason prendere una bottiglia di whisky da portare in albergo. 

Vorrei spararmi all'idea di ciò che stanno suggerendo. Io e Yassen soli in una camera d'albergo. Sono impazziti!

"Non credo di poter accettare, devo rientrare anch'io." si scusa.

Faccio l'aria dispiaciuta, ma sotto sotto sono felice che questa tortura stia per finire.

Ci alziamo tutti e ci avviamo verso l'uscita, dove i due uomini stanno ancora guardando chi esce attentamente. 

"Non ti irrigidire ora che ti bacio." mi sussurra all'orecchio stringendomi le spalle con il braccio e prima che io possa ribattere, mi trovo le sue labbra sulle mie. 

Questa volta non finge e lo fa per confondere il pubblico alla porta. Infatti, usciamo senza tanti problemi continuando a seguire il resto del gruppo, mentre le sue labbra si muovono sulle mie. Non mi sono irrigidito, ho semplicemente deciso che questa storia debba finire il prima possibile e qualche sacrificio è necessario. 

Usciti fuori, aspetto qualche secondo prima di dare una gomitata al suo fianco per farlo smettere di dare piccoli baci a ripetizione. Nessuno ci nota e lui sorride.

"Non male." mi fa.

Capisco a cosa si riferisce. Poi sorride di più e mi scompiglia i capelli, mentre gli lancio uno sguardo assassino. 

"Dopo questa storia stammi lontano o non risponderò delle mie azioni." gli intimo. 

"Dai, non fare il pudico. Ti è piaciuto." sussurra sfiorandomi l'orecchio con le labbra. 

Tutta questa storia sta prendendo una brutta piega. Non vedo l'ora che finisca.

"Quand'è che te ne vai?" gli domando, ma suona più come una intimidazione.

"Ho un posto sicuro in zona, siamo di strada." dice, guardando la strada che stiamo facendo. 

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo all'idea di sbarazzarmi di lui. 

Camminiamo verso l'albergo ed a un certo punto Yassen viene attirato da alcune auto che passano veloci e si fermano davanti ad un palazzo. 

Guardo più attentamente e noto che alcuni uomini ricordano quelli che erano al locale, nei modi di fare e di muoversi. 

"È quello il tuo posto sicuro?" gli chiedo, temendo che se qualcuno si accorge di lui saremo tutti in pericolo. 

"Sì." sospira, controllando il cellulare. 

Dopo un po' mi fa: "Ora hanno il mio identikit. Qualcuno ha parlato. Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare per la notte. Domani potrò muovermi più tranquillamente tra la gente."

Lo guardo storto, perché già so dove sta per andare a parare.

"Sebastian, credo che accetterò la vostra ospitalità, se per voi non è un problema?" gli sorride sornione.

In realtà, il problema è mio!

"No, non lo è. Basta che state lontani dai nostri letti."

Io arrossisco fuori controllo. Cosa si sono messi in testa tutti quanti? Possibile che per loro sia normale che un uomo di più di trent'anni stia con un diciassettenne? Questa storia finirà malissimo. 

"Cucciolo, è da tanto che ne parlavamo, non essere teso." torna a sussurarmi all'orecchio, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire dai presenti. 

Tutti ci stanno guardando e stanno pensando che faremo sesso per la prima volta. Solo l'idea mi dà il voltastomaco. 

Ci sono risatine da tutte le parti e solo Sabina sembra volermi dare sostegno, con uno sguardo comprensivo. 

"Yassen non ci hai detto molto di te." fa una delle ragazze per alleggerire la tensione che è evidente in me, ma per altri motivi. 

"Non posso dirvelo o dopo dovrei uccidervi!"

Dice scherzando... o no? Meglio non indagare. I ragazzi sorridono, ma sono ancora curiosi. 

"Mi occupo di risolvere questioni spinose in varie aziende nel mondo. Quando un capo ha bisogno di arrivare a patti con i sindacati o licenziare qualcuno, chiamano una persona esterna, cioè me, per rendere la cosa meno complicata di quanto sia."

"Come i tagliatori di teste." riassume Jason.

"Sì, diciamo che è un termine azzeccato."

Molto azzeccato.

"È come hai conosciuto il nostro Alex?" domanda Erica. Da quando sono diventato il "loro" Alex?

"Conoscevo suo zio e prima ancora suo padre."

Mi giro di scatto per guardare se sta mentendo sull'affermazione di aver conosciuto anche mio padre. Sul suo volto, per la prima volta noto un accenno di malinconia. Mi rendo conto che forse ci sono cose che ancora non so e devo scoprire su quest'uomo e sulla mia famiglia in generale. 

"Suo padre è stato un mentore per me." 

La frase viene detta a me anche se è rivolta al gruppo. 

L'idea che Yassen consideri mio padre un mentore, mi fa infuriare. Cosa vuole insinuare, che fosse un assassino a pagamento proprio come lui? E se era così legato a mio padre, perché ha ucciso suo fratello Ian, lasciandomi in questa situazione? Io non sarei un agente se lui non fosse stato ucciso da quest'uomo. Ora sarei tra le braccia di Sabina o di un'altra ragazza a godermi questa vacanza e i miei amici, senza dovermi preoccupare di nulla.

Mi trattengo dall'urlare. Quando saremo in camera mi dovrà dare molte spiegazioni. 

Entriamo dalle cucine con l'aiuto del cameriere che non fa domande sulla presenza dell'uomo. 

I ragazzi continuano dritti per il corridoio con la loro bottiglia di alcol, mentre noi entriamo nella mia camera. Yassen mi dà anche un bacio sulla nuca, per rendere la falsa più credibile, mentre apro la porta. 

Finalmente dentro, gli sussurro furioso: "Smettila di toccarmi e baciarmi!"

"Scusa, credevo ti piacesse." dice sorridente. 

"Mi disgusta l'idea di essere anche solo associato a te!"

"Peccato." fa con noncuranza. 

Non capisco cosa voglia dire, ma ho altro su cui indagare. 

"Spiegami questa storia di mio padre. Cosa c'entra con te?"

"Ero giovane quando l'ho conosciuto. Mi ha insegnato tanto sul mio lavoro."

"Menti!"

"Non ho motivo di mentire. Lui era un agente, anche se il suo lavoro era sporco quanto il mio."

Mi vengono le vertigini all'idea che anche mio padre facesse certi lavori e anche con il benestare dell'MI6, scommetto. Blunt mi deve molte spiegazioni. 

"Cosa sai di lui?" chiedo più calmo. 

"Ben poco. Si teneva tutto per sé, era per questo che era uno dei migliori. Divideva la vita lavorativa da tutto il resto. Però..." si sofferma.

"Però, cosa?"

"Una volta mi ha raccontato che a casa lo aspettava un bambino con i boccoli dorati per festeggiare il terzo compleanno. Era diverso quando ne parlava."

Sembra sincero, mentre rievoca questo ricordo.

Io non parlo e sembra che la discussione sia finita. Non voglio sapere altro di lui. Il suo lavoro è qualcosa che non mi riguarda e non voglio scoprire dall'uomo più freddo del mondo, cosa facesse mio padre per vivere. 

Passa qualche minuto in cui lui vaga per la stanza curioso e invece io crollo seduto sul mio letto.

Poi si gira e mi fissa: "Allora, spogliati."

Lo guardo scandalizzato e furioso. 

"Cosa!?"

"I tuoi amici torneranno in camera tra un paio d'ore e si aspettano di trovarci a letto stanchi e poco vestiti, quindi è inutile perdere tempo. Io sono stanco e pure tu. Meglio andare a dormire e far sembrare tutto naturale." dice, con un sorriso che non mi piace per niente.

"Non avrai intenzione di dormire con me?!"

Lui rotea gli occhi sbuffando. 

Ora vorrei davvero che Blunt mi sorvegliasse con una telecamera nascosta così da poter inviare una squadra a salvarmi da questa situazione ridicola. Magari Lupo potrebbe sparare a Yassen, ne aveva tanta voglia l'ultima volta. 

Lui sembra irremovibile dalla sua idea, infatti si leva il giacchino restando con una maglia nera a collo alto sotto cui intravedo una pistola. Conoscendolo non è l'unica, ha sempre avuto la passione nell'usare due pistole contemporaneamente. 

"Faccio una doccia." annuncia e lascia una pistola sotto il cuscino del mio letto.

"Nel caso qualcuno ci abbia seguito, usala. Giusto per sapere, tu sai maneggiare una pistola?" domanda, volendo prendersi gioco di me. 

Io annuisco infastidito, non è colpa mia se nessuno vuole darmi un'arma. Sembra che siano tutti contrari per via della mia età, però nessuno si lamenta quando mi mandano allo sbaraglio senza neanche un coltellino da boyscout.

Lo vedo entrare in bagno e mi lascio cadere sul letto frustrato.

Non posso fare nulla senza allarmare qualcuno o mettere in pericolo i miei amici, quindi automaticamente mi spoglio restando in boxe e mi infilo sotto le lenzuola. 

Dopo un quarto d'ora mi raggiunge anche Yassen. Lo vedo sistemare i suoi vestiti su una sedia e noto che come me è in boxe blu. Sulla sua schiena vedo diverse cicatrici da proiettile e da taglio e mi chiedo se qualcuna di quelle l'ha ottenuta durante uno dei nostri incontri in missione. Non è stato sempre semplice avere a che fare con criminali d'ogni tipo e soprattutto, per lui, non è stato facile avere a che fare con me. Se la storia di mio padre è vera, si spiegherebbe perché molto spesso non mi abbia abbandonato al mio destino. 

"Ti piace ciò che vedi?" domanda per provocare.

"Sì." Lo sfido e lui mi guarda preso alla sprovvista.

"Mi piace soprattutto la cicatrice all'altezza del fegato." affermo sadico. 

Sembra divertito e non arrabbiato.

"Non ci crederai, ma è l'unica che mi ha quasi ucciso ed è stato tuo zio Ian a farmela."

Bravo zio. Sono davvero soddisfatto di un tale danno. 

Lo vedo venire verso di me e alzare le coperte.

"Fammi spazio."

Facile a dirsi, questo è un letto per una sola persona. 

Gli lascio più spazio possibile, dandogli la schiena.

Lo sento infilare l'altra pistola sotto al cuscino e poi distendersi. 

La sua pelle, calda per la doccia, viene inevitabilmente a contatto con la mia ed è una scossa elettrica che mi percorre la schiena. 

"Buonanotte Alex." mi fa troppo vicino, prima di sentire un braccio cingermi la vita.

Cerco di rilassarmi e non gli rispondo neanche.

Prima mi addormento, prima mi dimentico di lui dietro di me. 

Il problema è che non riesco proprio ad addormentarmi e non sono il solo, anche lui sembra ancora sveglio.

"Parlami di lui." chiedo, sapendo che potrei venire a sapere cose poco piacevoli su mio padre.

Capisce all'istante e sembra restio, ma allo stesso tempo sembra voler raccontare una storia che nessuno conosce all'infuori di lui.

"Era intelligente, furbo e divertente a volte. Mi ha levato dalla strada. Solo lui mi chiamava Yasha."

Mi volto con la testa a guardarlo per capire se sta esagerando e lo trovo davvero troppo vicino.

"Stavo per rubargli il portafoglio, mentre era in giro per Mosca. Credevo fosse un turista, invece mi ha bloccato e dopo avermi guardato attentamente mi ha offerto la cena. Avevo quartodici anni quando ha iniziato ad addestratarmi. In seguito mi ha portato in una specie di scuola d'addestramento. È stata dura, ma ogni tanto passava a trovarmi e a vedere i miei progressi. Per me era come un padre."

Vorrei guardarlo in modo più duro, ma non ci riesco. Nella sua vita c'è stato dolore, come nella mia. 

"Come era con te?"

"Duro. Non ammetteva errori, quando si trattava di lavoro. Non ricordo quante volte sono finito al tappeto con qualche osso rotto per colpa di John."

Per la prima volta fa il suo nome e sembra sorridere al ricordo. Avrei voluto conoscerlo meglio, ma ero piccolo quando è morto nel classico incidente d'aereo che i servizi segreti propinano alle famiglie.

Yassen mi guarda fisso ora e la cosa mi mette a disagio, ma per una strana sensazione di tepore che sento al petto.

"Gli somigli. Hai il suo carattere."

Mi sento a disagio e avverto la sua mano sul mio stomaco sudata, come se anche lui sia in difficoltà per qualcosa che entrambi non afferriamo. Mi giro, dopo averlo fissato per troppo tempo e sprofondo il viso nel cuscino. Lui fa scivolare la mano al centro del mio petto e poi si sistema meglio contro la mia schiena. Ci addormentiamo lentamente, sentendoci molto simili e molto vicini. 

Durante la notte lo sento muoversi una sola volta nel letto e lo fa per andare ad aprire la porta ai ragazzi ubriachi di ritorno da una delle camere. Li noto mettersi nei loro letti e io ne approfitto per cercare una nuova posizione nel mio. Pessima idea perché mi trovo con il viso contro il petto di Yassen, quando si stende nuovamente nel letto.

Sono troppo assonnato per imbarazzarmi della nuova posizione e Yassen non sembra infastidito, infatti mi tiene più stretto di prima contro di sé. 

È caldo e accogliente il suo abbraccio. 

"Alex Rider." sussurra senza motivo e io mugolo in risposta.

La tensione provata durante la serata sembra essersi sciolta e avermi trasformato in un gatto in cerca calore e comodità. 

"Cucciolo." ancora la sua voce, ma sono di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni, tanto che quando avverto una piacevole sensazione calda e umida sulle mie labbra, rispondo al bacio senza pormi domande o farmi problemi.

Tutte quelle sensazioni scivolano in un sogno assurdo in cui io mi lascio andare tra le braccia di Yassen... Ma è solo un sogno e con le prime luci dell'alba tutto sfuma e la realtà torna a bussare al mio cervello. 

Mi sveglio in un letto che lentamente sembra più freddo e capisco il motivo.

Yassen non c'è. Non sento rumori in bagno e gli unici a fare qualche rumore sono Sebastian e Ricky che russando nei loro letti.

Yassen è sparito, come fa sempre. Come se questa nottata sia stata uno dei tanti incarichi portati a termine dall'uomo. Questa volta, oltre ad uccidere qualcuno, ha ucciso anche la mia dignità di spia e di nipote di Ian Rider. 

Mi alzo cercando di togliermi questa brutta sensazione dallo stomaco di essere stato solo usato e abbandonato, ma non so neanche perché ce l'ho. Cos'è successo per ridurmi in questo strano stato emotivo? Possibile che il gelido Yassen Gregorovich è riuscito a fare più danni della dolce Sabina?

Mi sento male e spero che sia solo per l'alcol della sera prima. 

Cerco di riprendermi da questo stato di torpore dell'anima, ma non credo sarà facile.

Lentamente anche i ragazzi si svegliano e mi chiedo cosa stiano pensando di tutto quello a cui hanno assistito ieri sera. Sembrano più presi dal post sbornia e ci mettono diversi minuti a notare che Yassen non è qui con me. E ora come glielo spiego che non lo rivedranno più al mio fianco e cosa immaginano che sia successo ieri in questo letto?

Sebastian mi fa con la voce impastata: "Yassen è andato via presto? Non l'ho sentito."

"Sì, aveva un impegno. Non credo che lo rivedremo qui in Francia."

Cerco di essere convincente nel mentire e mi riesce anche bene. Credo che pensino che sia dispiaciuto della sua assenza e forse un po' è così, ma solo perché ci ho fatto l'abitudine ad averlo intorno e in qualche modo spero di riaverlo presto intorno. 

 


	2. L'autista

**L'autista**

 

**  
**

La vacanza-studio a Parigi oggi prevede, per mia fortuna, una visita al Museo del Louvre. Così, grazie all'arte, potrò distrarmi dai mille pensieri che mi vorticano in testa. 

Ci ho impiegato un po' questa mattina a riprendermi dalla strana serata con i miei compagni e Yassen Gregorovich, temo che l'alcol mi abbia fatto un brutto effetto. Credere di essere al sicuro tra le braccia del sicario, è un'idea priva di senso, eppure c'è stato qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato, tra noi durante la notte. In più ci si mette quello strano sogno delle sue labbra gentili e premurose sulle mie. Non sono neanche sicuro che fosse un sogno, ma non voglio affrontare la realtà e chiedermi se davvero ho dato il mio tacito permesso a Yassen di baciarmi. 

Lui non è neanche il mio tipo, o credo non lo sia, non è che io abbia avuto molto tempo per capire le mie tendenze sessuali negli ultimi tempi. Certo, oltre a Sabina, ho guardato altre ragazze e di tanto in tanto dei ragazzi, anzi uomini, soprattutto militari. Non so se definire questi miei gusti una vera tendenza o più una curiosità di sapere come ci si sente tra le braccia forti di qualcuno, per una volta tanto, al sicuro da tutto e senza dover fingere di essere sempre forte. 

È bello abbracciare una ragazza, ma ciò non ti offre quella sicurezza legata alla forza fisica che ti dà un uomo. Con Yassen è stato piuttosto facile lasciarsi andare, forse a causa dell'alcol -sicuramente a causa dell'alcol- e sono curioso di capire se ciò vale anche con altri uomini. Non è che io abbia intenzione di rimorchiare maschi, ma sono lontano da casa e intendo approfittare di questa vacanza per capire qualcosa di me stesso.

Intanto, meglio pensare alla colazione. Faccio strada verso la sala ristorante ai miei due compagni di stanza in stato catatonico a causa del post sbornia. Sono di poche parole per mia fortuna, non vorrei per niente parlare della nottata con Yassen. 

Decido di godermi la colazione al tavolo con loro e lo stesso gruppo della sera prima. Sembrano tutti stanchi, anche Sabina, infatti passa qualche minuto prima che mi chieda di Yassen. 

"Alex, dov'è lui? Cosa ti ha fatto?" sussurra.

"Niente! Non ha fatto niente, cosa vai a pensare?" rispondo a bassa voce. 

"Scusa, ma ieri sera non sapevo più se steste fingendo o facendo sul serio ad un certo punto. Sembravate quasi intimi."

"No. Stavamo solo fingendo."

Lei sembra incerta. 

"Ok. E dove è finito?"

"È andato via, mentre dormivo. Credo che non lo rivedremo per un bel po'."

Erica sembra essersi riprese più degli altri: "Alex, ma Yassen?"

"Andava di fretta questa mattina. Vi saluta." rispondo tranquillamente. 

"Ieri notte eravate così teneri.", mi fa Sebastian malizioso. 

Erica rincara la dose: "Vero, non ho mai visto una coppia così dolce. Allora, raccontaci?" chiede, ma io non capisco.

Ho l'aria confusa e Erica va diretta al punto: "La vostra prima volta! Come è stata? Lui è passionale come sembra?"

"Cosa?! No! Cioè, non vi riguarda."

"Che noioso Alex. Guarda che non c'è nulla di male se ci racconti cosa hai provato. Magari ti diamo qualche buon consiglio per la prossima volta. Ora che avete iniziato è difficile smettere. Ci sono giochini per rendere sempre vivo il rapporto."

"Non voglio parlarne. Sono cose personali." metto in chiaro sotto shock.

Un paio di ragazzi ringraziano il cielo di non dover sentire il resoconto, mentre bevono il latte.

Per fortuna la professoressa di francese involontariamente mi salva, invitando tutti a sbrigarsi per salire sull'autobus e raggiungere la nostra meta. 

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e decido di evitare il gruppo per il resto della giornata. Già ho problemi a capire la mia sessualità, se poi ci si mettono gli altri a farmi il corso di educazione sessuale, la cosa non aiuta per niente.

Ci avviamo tutti verso l'autobus fermo davanti l'albergo, io e Sabina decidiamo di salire per ultimi in modo da prendere dei posti lontani dal gruppo della sera prima. Sicuramente finiremo nei primi sedili dietro i due professori. 

La professoressa ci conta, mentre saliamo. Teme di perderci. Ogni tanto notiamo la fila bloccarsi soprattutto quando sale il gruppetto dei nostri amici scatenati. Sento persino Jason urlare: "Wow! Oggi ci divertiamo!"

Non capisco da dove venga tanto entusiasmo. Sull'autobus deve esserci qualcosa di così interessante da fare la sua felicità. 

Sale anche Erica e urla meno, ma riesco ugualmente a sentirla perché sono più vicino: "Tu sei il mio nuovo mito! È così romantico."

Sabina sale prima di me, dubbiosa e quando arriva in cima hai gradini si volta sconcertata. 

Salgo e scopro il perché appena lei si sposta. 

"Yassen!"

"Shhhh... O ci scoprono."

"Che... Che ci fai qui?"

"Credevo fossi un buon osservatore, mi sbagliavo. Sono l'autista."

Si aggiusta la giacca da autista come se fosse tutto logico. 

"Ma tu non sei..."

"Signor Rider, vada a sedersi." mi fa la professoressa alle mie spalle. 

"Dimmi che almeno sai guidare questo coso?" chiedo furente. 

Credevo di essermi sbarazzato di lui, invece...

"Certo. Guido molto bene." fa con il suo solito sorrisino.

Raggiungo il mio posto tre sedili dietro sulla destra accanto a Sabina. 

"Cosa ci fa qui? E da quand'è che guida autobus?"

"Non lo so." sospiro: "Ma lo scoprirò."

La professoressa presenta il nuovo autista come il sostituto del precedente e io mi chiedo se il precedente autista sia ancora vivo. I ragazzi del gruppo lo incitano come se fosse il loro eroe e mi domando cosa penserebbero se sapessero del suo talento come assassino a pagamento.

Durante i primi minuti di viaggio ci scambiamo qualche sguardo nello specchietto. Lui è divertito, io un po' meno, ma almeno capisco che sa guidare bene.

La professoressa, sembra aver deciso di ucciderci di noia, con un cd in francese che elenca le opere e gli artisti più celebri. 

Qualche lamento arriva dal fondo dell'autobus e Yassen sembra assecondare quelle lamentele, infatti appena la professoressa cerca di ammonire tutti, lui manomette lo stereo. 

Mi sfugge un sorriso divertito e lui lo nota, costringendomi a sprofondare nel sedile e nascondere gli occhi sotto la visiera del berretto per non dargli soddisfazione di avermi rallegrato. Sono furioso per la sua costante presenza, ma almeno adesso posso essere furioso senza il sottofondo in francese. 

Ogni tanto, alzo la testa e spio Yassen nello specchietto al di sopra del conducente e ogni volta vengo scoperto da lui e torno a nascondermi. Possibile che stia sempre a guardare in quello specchietto?!

Il bus si ferma in un parcheggio. Solo in quel momento mi rendo conto che Yassen deve aver memorizzato il programma della giornata e conosca l'itinerario.

La nostra insegnante annuncia nel microfono stridente: "Ora si scende ragazzi. Mi raccomando, non voglio sentire confusione nel museo e soprattutto non voglio che svaniate nel nulla."

Chiaramente, nessuno dei presenti farà ciò che la professoressa ha detto. Io per primo. Ho un interrogatorio da condurre, appena saremo soli lui ed io.

Se devo fingere, allora tanto vale farlo bene. "Jason, mi aiuti." chiedo, mentre lui mi passa davanti.

"Cosa ti serve Rider?" mi domanda con il sorriso di chi ha capito tutto.

"Voglio restare un po' solo con Yassen."

"Tranquillo, ci penso io alle mummie." riferendosi ai due insegnanti. 

Lo vedo avviarsi all'uscita e appena può, intrattenere la professoressa di francese che è rimasta in coda in attesa di tutto il gruppo. Anche se sembra uno stronzo, Jason è sveglio e sa come attirare l'attenzione di un insegnante su una vasta serie di argomenti interessanti. 

Sabina, passa davanti a me e scende per ultima, fissandomi come se mi stesse abbandonando in mezzo al mare con uno squalo che mi gira in tondo. Per un attimo vedo gli occhi di Yassen fissarla, mentre scende, e sembra volerla trapassare da una parte all'altra con un proiettile. 

Ora siamo soli e lui non perde tempo a chiudere le porte praticamente in faccia a Sabina che vedo avviarsi con Erica, con l'aria di chi ha commesso un errore a lasciarmi qui.

"Allora." 

Attira la mia attenzione, appoggiandosi al primo sedile nel corridoio e bloccando una via d'uscita.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" domando infastidito.

"Lavoro." risponde, come se fosse ovvio.

"Che tipo di lavoro?"

Fa un cenno vago con le spalle, volgendo il viso da un'altra parte e tornando lentamente a fissarmi con i suoi occhi chiari. Non mi risponde e non mi piace.

La domanda sorge spontanea: "Sono io il tuo lavoro?"

Mi fissa leggermente serio, ma poi sorride. 

No, non mi piace questa situazione. Lui sa troppe cose di me e di questo viaggio e io non so nulla di lui e delle sue intenzioni.

"Sei stato pagato per uccidermi?"

Yassen inclina la testa, quasi divertito. 

"Sì, Alex."

Mi si gela il sangue nelle vene. 

Se Yassen è stato pagato per togliermi di mezzo, nessuno sulla faccia della terra riuscirà a fermarlo. Tanto meno io disarmato.

Lo osservo, pronto ad una sua mossa, ma lui non fa nulla se non guardarmi curioso.

Passano istanti che sembrano infiniti. Sento il sudore freddo colarmi sulla schiena e mandarmi dei brividi lungo la spina dorsale. 

Il silenzio viene rotto da lui.

"Hai paura, Cucciolo?"

Non rispondo. Come potrei rispondere ad una domanda come questa, sapendo che è lui a mettermi in questo stato d'animo. 

"Non sapevo che fossi tu il mio secondo bersaglio. Non ieri sera."

Come se ciò lo giustificasse.

"Chi?" 

È l'unica domanda che riesco a fare adesso. Se devo morire, almeno voglio sapere chi pagherà quest'uomo per uccidermi. 

"Tutto a suo tempo." mi risponde.

Spalanco gli occhi per la sorpresa. Credevo che sarei morto qui ed ora, ma così non è, o non sembra esserlo. 

"Perché non ora?" domando, infastidito. 

"Hai tanta fretta di morire, Alex?" chiede di rimando.

"No!"

Sono offeso e arrabbiato: "Voglio solo sapere cosa vuoi fare e perché non lo fai, ora che nessuno ci vede. Non voglio che tu metta in pericolo i ragazzi, almeno questo me lo devi!"

"Non farò nulla hai tuoi amici e ho progetti interessanti per te. Ucciderti ora non mi è di nessuna utilità." spiega.

Non voglio immaginare i suoi progetti su di me. L'idea che possa decidere di torturarmi prima di uccidermi, mi spaventa alquanto. Non nascondo molti segreti, visto che nessuno mi dice niente all'MI6, ma Yassen non può saperlo e neanche i suoi mandanti. 

"E quando?"

"Oh... Alex, non è mai una bella cosa sapere il momento esatto della propria morte."

"Perché potrei decidere di fuggire o lottare."

"Cucciolo, nessuno è mai riuscito a sfuggirmi e non sarai tu il primo. E di certo in una lotta non vinceresti contro di me." sussurra, mentre si avvicina con un ghigno inquietante. 

Non so davvero se riuscirei a vincere contro di lui, visto che non ci siamo mai affrontati prima d'ora. Però, non ho intenzione di cedere alle sue minacce e giochetti psicologici. Se vuole uccidermi, venderò cara la mia pelle. 

Prima che sia troppo vicino, con le mani mi appoggio e faccio forza sui sedili ai lati e cerco di colpirlo con i piedi giunti allo sterno.

Lui è immobile, tranquillo e controllato. Prima che me ne accorga il mio colpo va a vuoto e io mi trovo rigirato per le caviglie e di faccia sulla moquette dell'autobus. 

"Alex, così non va bene." fa con uno sbuffo. 

Cerco di rialzarmi, ma troppo tardi. Il corpo di Yassen mi preme a terra e io non riesco neanche a girarmi o semplicemente a muovermi.

È su di me. 

Questo pensiero mi terrorizza. 

Dalla sua posizione di superiorità, sono certo che conosca almeno dieci modi per uccidermi, senza neanche sporcarsi.

"Lasciami!" gli ordino. 

"Mai." mi risponde lui.

Non capisco cosa voglia dire.

"Tranquillo, non ti ucciderò. Non ora."

Una sensazione di terrore mi percorre il corpo, ma ora so che la mia fine è rimandata solo. 

"Allora, perché non ti togli di dosso."

"Il tuo corpo è piuttosto comodo."

"Eh!" esclamo sconvolto. 

Cosa intende? Cosa vuole farmi? 

Mi torna in mente il sogno che ho fatto tra le sue braccia durante la notte o almeno spero che fosse solo un sogno.

Una scossa inaspettata giunge alle mie parti basse, quando lo sento muoversi su di me. 

Si avvicina con le labbra al mio orecchio e sussurra: "Fidati di me, Alex." 

Un'altra scossa mi scuote nelle viscere e mi sento piuttosto accaldato. 

Lui si solleva e si mette in piedi.

Mi vergogno, quasi, a voltarmi, certo di essere rosso in viso, ma lo faccio. Lo fisso arrabbiato perché mi sta mettendo in una situazione assurda che mi fa sentire stupido e distratto, per non dire eccitato. 

Mi porge la mano, ma io decido di ignorarla e mi tiro su da solo.

"Allora. Cosa pensi di fare adesso? I tuoi compagni sono già entrati al museo."

"Ti terrò d'occhio!"

"Beh, dovrai farlo da vicino e io ho voglia di entrare al museo, dopo una bella colazione. Parcheggio questo e vado. Vieni anche tu?"

"Io..."

Cosa? Al museo con Yassen?

Sto sognando?

"Se non vuoi, puoi restare qui dentro."

"No. Io vado dove vai tu."

Devo scoprire i suoi piani, nonostante io sia nella lista delle vittime.

"Ne ero certo." 

Sorride, lui. 

 

Dopo aver lasciato l'autobus in un parcheggio apposito, mi ritrovo seduto ad un tavolino all'esterno di una pasticceria.

Yassen ha ordinato un po' di paste varie. Sembra uno che ama i dolci. Non l'avrei mai detto.

Non so cosa aspettarmi da un uomo che ha le labbra spolverate di zucchero a velo e le mani sporche di decine di omicidi. Per un attimo non penso a Ian e mi viene da sorridere nel vedere quest'uomo alle prese con croissant e dolcetti. 

Li gusta con calma, spezzandoli a metà di tanto in tanto. Capisco il perché solo quando mi parla pulendosi le labbra con la lingua tra una parola e l'altra. 

"Non mangi? Ti ho lasciato metà dei più buoni."

"No. Mi si è chiuso lo stomaco quando ho saputo di dover morire."

Mi fissa serio, eppure nei suoi occhi c'è una luce pacifica. 

"Tutti dobbiamo morire, Alex. Chi prima, chi dopo. Crucciarti adesso, ti rovinerà la giornata."

Mi avvicino leggermente a lui con il volto, volendolo offendere il più possibile. 

"Quindi dovrei mangiare come fai..."

Lui mi impedisce d'iniziare il mio discorso minaccioso, passandomi un dito fatto di crema sulle labbra e facendomi bloccare all'istante. 

La sua mano si ritira quasi subito e il dito ancora sporco di crema finisce tra le sue labbra. 

Resto impalato per diversi istanti, prima che la mia lingua reagisca eliminando le tracce di buona crema sulle mie labbra.

Una scintilla di lussuria si accende in Yassen che fissa il movimento della lingua. Realizzo solo quando cerco di non arrossire, ancora, che potevo usare il tovagliolo come qualsiasi persona normale molestata da un appassionato di dolci.

"Buona?"

Non ci credo. Qualcuno mi dica che ho sbattuto la testa e sono in coma e questa è una di quelle situazioni pre-morte che ti fanno ripensare alle scelte della vita che ti hanno portato in questa situazione. Sono dell'idea che il mio inconscio mi stia ammonendo perché non ho mangiato più dolci come ogni adolescente. Quindi anche Yassen rappresenta qualcosa nel mio subconscio e temo di sapere cosa. Meglio mettere da parte la teoria del coma e tornare a guardare in cagnesco l'uomo davanti a me che aspetta una risposta. 

"Non mi piacciono i dolci!"

Metto in chiaro, ma mi ritrovo una pasta ripiena sotto al naso. 

No!

Non oserà imboccarmi come un bambino o come un fidanzatino. 

Non ho neanche il tempo di pensarlo che un'anziana coppia sottobraccio passa accanto a noi, sospirando contemporaneamente: "C'est l'amour."

E no! Ora basta con questa storia del fidanzato. 

"Non mi piacciono, ti ho detto!" sbottò.

La coppia si allontana sorridendo e sospetto che immaginino un bisticcio tra innamorati.

Lui resta impassibile e si porta il dolce alle labbra mordendo e leccando un po' di crema pasticcera. 

"Peccato. Cosa ti piace, Alex?"

Sono stanco dei suoi giochi. Se deve uccidermi perché mi fa domande di questo tipo? Cos'è, vuole organizzarmi l'ultimo pasto prima della mia dipartita. 

"Perché ti importa?"

"Sei il mio ragazzo. Certo che m'interessa sapere i tuoi gusti."

"Non sono il tuo ragazzo." rispondo a denti stretti. 

"Ieri ti comportavi come se lo fossi."

"Ero costretto, non ricordi? Non sono stato io a iniziare quella falsa o hai dimenticato? Ti ho salvato il culo."

"Allora meglio continuarla per bene. Perché il mio culo non è ancora del tutto al sicuro. Non credi?"

"Non mi riguardano i tuoi problemi."

"E invece dovrebbero riguardanti."

"Perché?"

"Perché sono il tuo autista per i prossimi giorni e se non mi copri bene, io sarò costretto a fare brutte cose."

E queste sono le parole che mi costringono a subire un tour veloce delle sale principale del Louvre senza emettere un fiato. 

No che non mi sia arrabbiato a quelle parole, e solo che a Yassen Gregorovich non si dice di no.

Sono un ragazzo davanti alla "Madonna delle rocce" che sta subendo le molestie di un killer e non sto davvero esagerando quando lo sostengo. 

Lui mi tiene per mano ogni volta che ci spostiamo e mi abbraccia da dietro ad ogni opera che contempliamo per più di un minuto. 

Il peggio l'ho subito quando Yassen ha notato i mie compagni e mi ha baciato all'improvviso. Ho rischiato di cadere oltre il cordone di protezione di un'opera di inestimabile valore, se non fosse stato per la sua presa salda intorno alla mia vita. 

È stata davvero una cosa strana, perché mi sono sentito al sicuro quando mi ha stretto per farmi ritrovare l'equilibrio, nonostante detestassi tutto di lui.

In seguito mi sono finalmente riunito al gruppo di scuola e Yassen è andato avanti a prendere l'autobus. 

Come mi hanno visto, si sono ripresi dalla lunga ed estenuante visita alle opere più celebri. Jason è quello che mi è saltato praticamente al collo stringendolo con il braccio e scherzando.

"Mi devi un grosso favore. Stavo quasi per corteggiare quella vecchia cariatide quando ha notato che mancavi."

"Mi sdebiterò."

"Questo è poco, ma sicuro. Allora, due volte in meno di dodici ore. Ci state dando dentro voi due?!"

"Cosa? No!" esclamo, capendo cosa intende dire: "Siamo solo andati in pasticceria. Che vai a pensare?"

"Sì sì... Ci crediamo tutti. Vero ragazzi?" domanda al gruppo, mentre ci avviamo verso l'uscita. 

Nessuno dei presenti risponde, si limitano ad un sorrisetto malizioso.

Sabina mi osserva rassegnata a tutto ciò e io non posso far altro che voltarmi da tutt'altra parte per la vergogna che provo. Anche se è una vergogna legata al fatto di essere vittima di Yassen e non a quello che potrebbe pensare di me. 

"Ci spieghi come fa ad essere il nostro autista?" mi domanda Erica leggermente sospettosa. 

È il tipo di ragazza che pur sfruttando il suo bel aspetto non è per nulla sciocca o poco seria. La presenza di Yassen, se pur divertente, la porta a porsi del domande. 

Sabina sembra aver già subito un interrogatorio da parte sua, infatti mi lascia intendere di non aver dato risposta. 

Ho una risposta, ma non è semplice, quindi mi limito ad inventare in parte: "Lui si è pagato gli studi facendo questo lavoro per un amico. Lo stesso amico possiede la ditta che fornisce il nostro autobus, quindi questa mattina visto che doveva incontrare proprio quell'amico, gli ha chiesto di potermi fare una sorpresa. Ed ecco perché avremo lui per qualche giorno."

Fingo di essere felice, ma in realtà la presenza di Yassen sul nostro autobus è dovuta soprattutto alla mia futura morte e al fatto che l'uomo ha sempre sfruttato simili trucchi per muoversi liberamente. Come ha detto: "Nessuno nota mai la cameriera, il giardiniere, il turista o l'autista."

Per fortuna in tutto ciò, Yassen non ha mentito, ha davvero un amico nella ditta di trasporti e quindi l'altro autista è sano e salvo.

Ritroviamo l'autobus, con Yassen alla guida, nella prima strada trafficata vicino al museo. Sembra tranquillo alla guida del mezzo, come se nulla fosse. 

Riprendo il mio posto accanto a Sabina e noto una strana occhiataccia da parte sua. C'è qualcosa di Sabina che non gli va giù.

Il resto della giornata procede tranquillamente o quasi. Abbiamo anche il tempo di una visita alla Tour Eiffel e per sfida mi faccio il primo piano a piedi con il solito gruppetto d'amici. Lui è rimasto sull'autobus lontano da qui o almeno credevo...

Lo ritroviamo in cima ad aspettarci, sembra fresco come una rosa, con ogni probabilità ha preso l'ascensore per tutti i piani e non solo per la seconda parte.

I ragazzi mi lasciano solo con lui, mentre raggiungono la professoressa che intente fare una lezione sulla storia della Tour Eiffel. 

"Intendi buttarmi di sotto e farlo sembrare un incidente?" domando perché tutto è possibile con Yassen.

"Hai troppa fantasia, Cucciolo. E poi ci sono troppi testimoni, non credi?" indica con un cenno del capo i turisti intorno a noi.

"Allora, perché sei qui?"

Lui mi fissa, siamo molto vicini e stranamente sono stato io ad avvicinarmi a lui, dopo un attimo mi tira a sé e mi bacia. 

Cerco di fare resistenza, ma non mi permette di uscire dal suo abbraccio e cedo. Alla fine cedo alle sue mani che mi trattengono contro il suo torace e alle sue labbra morbide e attente. I miei occhi restano spalancati e lo sguardo si perde alle sue spalle verso l'orizzonte romantico di una Parigi vicino al tramonto. 

Mi rilasso, chiudendo gli occhi e seguendo con attenzione i movimenti della labbra di Yassen sulle mie. È bravo, devo ammetterlo ed è tutto così dolce e caldo.

Caldo è il termine che descrive meglio il comportamento di Yassen quando siamo vicini, tutto di lui mi trasmette un calore accogliente e famigliare. 

Le mie labbra cedono a quel calore e le apro leggermente sentendo la lingua di lui accarezzarle, le richiudo, ma senza fretta e poi sono io stesso a spingermi nella sua bocca. È una sensazione stupenda sentire la sua lingua accarezzare la mia e seguirmi in ogni movimento. Il suo sapore è dolce, forse per via dei dolci che ama tanto mangiare. C'è un retrogusto di vaniglia che mi fa perdere il controllo e cercare un contatto più passionale, tanto da spingermi contro il suo corpo. Lui mi afferra per la nuca e mi tira delicatamente indietro, costringendomi a lasciare le sue labbra. 

"Siamo in pubblico, Alex." mi ricorda divertito.

Apro gli occhi e mi sento girare la testa per tutto quello che è successo in pochi istanti. Lui non mi lascia perché mi vede barcollare e teme forse che cada di sotto, nonostante le reti di protezione.

È in quel momento che realizzo cosa ho fatto. Lui è qui con me per uccidermi e io invece mi comporto come uno stupido ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. 

In un gesto che lui non comprende subito, lo spingo via.

"Che ti prende ora?" mi domanda un po' infastidito. 

"Lo sai bene cosa mi prende!" ribatto, mettendo più distanza possibile tra noi, per poi dirigermi verso il mio gruppo scolastico. 

Lui non me lo permette, afferrandomi con forza e facendomi scontrare con il suo corpo. Nessuno ci nota più di tanto, ne sono quasi certo. 

"Ora mi dici cosa ti prende?" domanda quasi frustrato da tutta questa situazione. 

"Tu vuoi uccidermi e mi chiedi cosa mi prende?"

"Alex..."

"No! Non voglio ascoltare ciò che hai da dire. Hai già detto tutto. Cos'altro vuoi? Una scopata con il ragazzino che hai salvato in mille occasioni?! Cos'è, devo ripagarti del tempo perso a starmi dietro e questa è l'ultima occasione che ti resta per fare le tue porcate con me?" gli sussurro sottovoce con tutta la bile che ho in corpo. 

Lui non la prende bene perché mi lancia uno dei suo sguardi gelidi e poi mi trascina in un punto più isolato della terrazza.

"Ora mi stai a sentire, dannato ragazzino. Se avessi voluto scoparti l'avrei fatto quando ti ho salvato la vita la prima volta. Poco mi sarebbe fregato se eri un moccioso, ti eri cacciato in una situazione da adulti e ne avresti dovuto affrontare le conseguenze, ma ammetto che non mi sarebbe piaciuto farti quelle cose né allora e neanche adesso. Quello che voglio sei tu! E se smettessi per un attimo di fare così, capiresti cosa sto tentando di fare. Ma no, sei cocciuto peggio di tuo zio..."

È un attimo, non so neanche io come mi sia saltato in mente, ma gli sferro un pugno nello stomaco. Lui si piega e poi si aggrappa a me. Nessuno ha il coraggio di muoversi. So solo che se lo facessi per primo, potrei finire molto male. Questa volta l'ho fatta grossa, ma sentire lui parlare di Ian, è troppo. 

"Me lo merito." sussurra contro la mia spalla dove ha appoggiato la fronte. 

Non parlo, non c'è niente da dire.

"Bel destro Cucciolo."

Si solleva, mi prende il viso e per un attimo temo che mi storca il collo come si fa ad una gallina, invece mi fissa negli occhi e mi bacia dolce per poi allontanarsi. 

Resto qualche secondo a fissare il vuoto, come se l'intera Parigi davanti a me non esistesse. Dev'essere passato più di un secondo, forse mezz'ora, perché Sebastian richiama la mia attenzione per andare via. 

Sospiro al pensiero di ritrovarlo sull'autobus, ma devo rassegnarmi alla sua presenza. 

Scendiamo con l'ascensore tutti i piani, così da poter ammirare il panorama e la terra che si avvicina in un lento precipitare, come se stessi scendendo all'inferno.

Possibile che lui mi faccia questo effetto? Non è solo per Ian, se mi sento male ogni volta che gli sono vicino e non è neanche perché sono il suo prossimo incarico. È qualcosa di più profondo e viscerale che mi fa contorcere lo stomaco e mi stringe il cuore. 

È solo ora che realizzo cos'è. 

No, non può essere. 

Non sono innamorato di Yassen Gregorovich.

Inutile negare l'evidenza, io lo sono, sono innamorato di Yassen.

Appena lo realizzo, vado nel panico. Il respiro mi si blocca a tratti e gli occhi smettono di essere attenti. Seguo il mio gruppo, ma è come se non fossi del tutto lucido.

Non posso amare Yassen, deve essere colpa di qualche droga che mi ha fatto ingerire nelle ultime ore a farmi questo effetto.

Nel momento in cui salgo sul bus, il mio cuore conferma che sì io sono innamorato di lui. I suoi occhi mi studiano come se avessero intuito qualcosa e sorride. Quel sorriso mi fa solo imbestialire, perché so cosa sta pensando di me e di come mi sento, e ci gode. 

Raggiungo il mio posto, dove Sabina mi stringe una spalla perche lei ha capito da ore cosa mi sta succedendo e io ci sono arrivato solo adesso.

Le sorrido nervoso, ma lei mi fa rilassare dandomi un abbraccio. 

La professoressa ci scopre passando e mi riprende: "Rider, non mi sembra il posto adatto per amoreggiare."

Arrossisco, ma sorrido divertito perché è quello che ho fatto da ieri sera, amoreggiare sotto il suo naso, e solo ora me lo fa notare. Se solo sapesse la poverina della professoressa...

Guardo verso Yassen che appare arrabbiato e capisco solo ora, grazie a questa mia nuova consapevolezza di provare attrazione per lui, che gli sguardi che lanciava a Sabina erano pura gelosia. 

Lui è geloso di lei, anzi di noi, di me.

Lo guardo e gli sorrido. Il suo sguardo arrabbiato muta in uno più confuso.

Così impari! Non puoi stravolgere il mio mondo e pensare di uscirne meno confuso di me.

Partiamo.

Non so neanche come è possibile e quando l'ho deciso, ma mi rendo conto di star flirtando con lui nello specchietto davanti a noi ed è strano, tanto da farci sorridere come idioti. 

È questo l'amore? Sentirsi degli idioti? Pare di sì, almeno per me.

Ritorniamo in albergo e corro nella mia stanza. Voglio darmi una sistemata e vedere cosa succederà a cena e durante il resto della serata con Yassen.

Praticamente sembro pronto per una sfilata quando finisco di prepararmi. Non ho indossato nulla di speciale, ma una cammicia e dei jeans scuri fanno tutto un altro effetto su un ragazzino innamorato. Spero solo che non sia ancora infastidito per il pugno e la discussione di oggi sulla Tour, ma da come mi guardava nel bus si direbbe di no.

"Ma guarda un po', qualcuno ha deciso di fare conquiste stasera?"

Jason ha completamente ragione, ho intenzione di sedurre Yassen, forse alla fine cambierà anche idea sulla mia prematura morte. È un tarlo che si infila di tanto in tanto tra i pensieri, quello di venir ucciso dall'uomo a cui sto concedendo tutta la mia fiducia, ma va bene così. C'è un particolare che Yassen non mi ha detto oggi e se devo sedurlo per scoprirlo o almeno per fargli cambiare idea sul mio omicidio, ben venga. L'idea di riprovare certe sensazioni che solo lui sa trasmettere, nonostante ciò che ne seguirà per me, va bene. Accetto tutto quello che Yassen mi concederà da ora in avanti. 

Scendiamo a cena, io e Jason, e mi metto a cercare Yassen nella sala, ma lo vedo più in là, al tavolo degli insegnanti costretto a cenare con loro. Ricambia il mio sguardo e pare leggermente annoiato, ma continua ad annuire alla professoressa che sta raccontando aneddoti su Parigi e quando ci viveva lei. 

Lo lascio in pace e mi dirigo al buffet per scegliere il tipo di pasta da mangiare. Lui si avvicina subito con la scusa dell'insalata. 

"Non la sopporto più!" sospira. 

Jason che mi ha seguito, sorride e si affretta a riempire il piatto e a raggiungere il suo posto a tavola. 

"Sopporta, io devo averla per un altro anno come insegnante..." mi blocco da fare battute. 

Avevo dimenticato che la mia fine è vicina e ciò significa: niente più professoressa di francese, niente più scuola, niente più lavoro, amici, vita.

"Alex?"

"Niente, lascia stare."

Lui sa perché mi comporto così, infatti mi prende per il braccio e mi trascina in terrazza con il piatto e il sacchetto di carta contenente forchetta, coltello e tovagliolo di carta. C'è un tavolo libero, mi fa segno e ci sediamo. 

"Alex, mangia. Dopo parliamo."

"E che io credevo di poter far finta che tutto fosse semplice invece, tu devi uccidermi e io..."

Lui si sistema con la sedia al mio fianco e prima che capisca cosa voglia fare si avvicina all'orecchio.

Lo sento sussurrare una frase che non credevo di sentire da lui: "Alex, non ti ucciderò."

Sussulto. 

Yassen è famoso per la sua serietà nel lavoro, perché non porta a termine l'incarico? 

"Perché?"

"Mi sembri deluso?"

"Sono solo sorpreso. Tu sei..."

"Lo so cosa sono, ma prima di essere questo, ero altro. Non posso dirti molto, devi solo tenerti pronto."

"Pronto a cosa?"

"Ne verranno altri come me e loro non si fermeranno. Ti sarà tutto più chiaro quando capirai chi è il mandante. Fidati di me."

Lo guardo nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Hanno una leggera sfumatura verde e grigia. Devo essermi perso nel suo sguardo a lungo perché mi bacia senza preavviso.

È dolce, come solo lui sa essere e non mi dispiace tutto ciò.

Si stacca fissando le mie labbra, come a voler di più, ma si limita a dirmi solo: "Mangia."

Lo faccio. Mi allontano da lui di qualche centimetro e inizio a mangiare, mentre lui mi osserva. 

Sono lento, molto lento, ma quando finalmente ho finito, lui non perde tempo e mi dice di seguirlo. 

Mi fido, quindi lo seguo verso le camere a qualche piano di distanza. 

Non andiamo nella mia, ma in una matrimoniale che sospetto essere la sua. 

Resto impalato sulla soglia, incerto se entrare nella tana del lupo.

Lui parla: "Se entri, non significa niente. Però non puoi rimanere lì tutta la notte."

Entro. 

È vero, non significa che sto dando il mio consenso a fare sesso con lui, ma è come se fosse implicito. Sono in una stanza d'albergo con un altro uomo che per di più mi piace e io piaccio a lui, può solo voler dire sesso. 

Si avvicina, mentre mi volto a chiudere la porta e mi passa le braccia intorno la vita facendo aderire il suo petto alla mia schiena. Mi sento bene, ansioso, eccitato e spaventato allo stesso tempo. Caldo, mi sento tremendamente caldo. 

"Alex." sussurra al mio orecchio, tentando di scoprire il collo dalla camicia con il solo ausilio del mento e del naso. Raggiunge il collo e inizia a baciarlo e afferrarlo prima con le labbra e poi con i denti ed è piacevole.

Mi aggrappo alle sue mani sul mio petto e mi sento al sicuro ed in pace.

"Alex, vieni."

Si allontana di poco per prendermi per mano e portarmi vicino al letto. Lo vedo sedersi e attendere, lasciando andare la mia mano. 

"Puoi sederti, se ti va?"

Istintivamente mi metto a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e lui sembra soddisfatto. Forse, si aspettava che mi sedessi di fianco e non così intimamente. Mordo un labbro temendo di essere stato avventato, ma così non è perché Yassen inizia a baciarmi e a tenermi contro il suo corpo.

Studio le sue labbra e la sua bocca, il suo modo di baciare e i suoi versi profondi quando faccio qualcosa di inaspettato e piacevole, come gemere. Sì, ci ho messo un po', ma alla fine ho capito che nell'aria c'erano anche i mie versi e non solo i suoi.

Mi piace stare così a fare solo questo, con calma, senza alcuna necessità di cambiare o fare di più. 

È un colpo di tosse a riportarmi alla realtà.

Yassen punta immediatamente la pistola verso la porta del bagno aperta e io seguo la sua traiettoria, ma solo per pochi istanti, perché dopo vengo scaraventato sul letto, dietro il suo corpo, al sicuro.

"Sei distratto Yasha, ma capisco il motivo."

Yassen abbassa la pistola e arrossisce. Io guardo l'uomo e cerco di capire chi sia. Sembra un tipo comune: capelli grigi, occhi nocciola, tratti taglienti del volto e piuttosto in forma per un cinquantenne. Mi sembra famigliare. 

"Resta concentrato Yasha, ancora per un po', poi avrai il mio benestare per poter continuare a fare quello che stavi facevi."

Non capisco perché Yassen dovrebbe avere il suo permesso per baciarmi, ed è solo quando me lo domando e al nome Yasha, accade che realizzo chi sia l'uomo. 

Sono passati molti anni e gli unici ricordi che ho sono di vecchie foto. Lui ora è molto cambiato, ma non posso sbagliarmi: "Papà?"

Guardo lui che sorride e poi Yassen, anche lui sorride.

Non ci credo. È mio padre, l'uomo che credevo morto.

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE

I compagni di classe e la professoressa, sono una mia creazione quindi non presenti nei libri o nel film. 

Il personaggio di John Rider non ha nulla a che fare con l'originale, come anche altri personaggi. 

 


	3. Vacanze finite

**Vacanze finite**

 

John Rider?  
Era lui, chi altri potrebbe prendere alla sprovvista Yassen, anche se devo ammettere era piuttosto distratto da... me.  
"Alex, ciao." mi dice, certo che non ci sia molto da dirmi dopo tutti questi anni passati da orfano.  
Mi alzo dal letto e faccio incerto: "Ma tu..."  
Mi precede: "Non sono morto, ovviamente. Ho dovuto fingere la mia morte e nascondermi per poter proteggere le poche persone a cui tenevo."  
Per me e Ian, sospetto.  
"Ma tu eri con la mamma durante l'incidente..."  
Sorride come a voler sottintendere che c'è molto altro che non so riguardo a quel giorno.  
"Era l'unico modo Alex, dovevamo assicurarci che nessuno ti usasse per ottenere qualcosa da noi."  
"Quindi, lei è viva?"  
"Sì."  
Mi sento strano. Credo d'essere felice della notizia di avere ancora una madre, anche se vorrei mettermi ad urlare arrabbiato, ma anni al servizio di Blunt mi hanno costretto a sviluppare una capacità di sopportazione impareggiabile, quindi mi limito a chiedere informazioni.  
"Dov'è?"  
"L'hai vista ieri vestita da anziana, in pasticceria. Non ha resistito a commentare. A proposito, Yasha mi devi delle spiegazioni." fa divertito al limite del serio.  
Yassen lo guarda con una luce negli occhi, di chi si sente a suo agio con l'uomo nonostante la situazione.  
"Non c'è molto da dire. Alex è il mio ragazzo." ammette senza vergogna.  
"Ehi, io non sono...", ma il suo sopracciglio sollevato mi ferma e mi rendo conto che solo un minuto prima ero spalmato su di lui. "Oh, cavolo, sono il tuo ragazzo."  
Realizzo, finalmente, che la nostra è una vera e propria relazione a questo punto e sorrido consapevole di avere un fidanzato.  
"Ragazzi, fate i bravi per ora, abbiamo ancora tanto da fare. Avrete tutta la vita per amoreggiare, quando questa storia sarà finita. Sempre se sarò d'accordo..." lascia in sospeso l'ultima frase.  
"A proposito, cosa sta succedendo? Yassen prima dice che deve uccidermi e poi che non vuole farlo."  
Mio padre mi guarda e risponde tranquillamente: "Ma lui deve ucciderti. Non è cambiato nulla."  
"Cosa?!"  
Guardo Yassen che sembra più serio.  
"Alex, io non fallisco mai, ecco perché hanno scelto me. E devono continuare a crederlo."  
Sento una stretta allo stomaco.  
"Chi?"  
"Il mandante e quelli che ci seguono da ieri."  
"Non capisco."  
Non ho notato inseguitori, ma ammetto di essere stato distratto.  
"Meglio se ti spiego tutto dall'inizio. Siediti."  
~·~  
Mezz'ora dopo ho capito tutto o quasi, ad alcune cose non riesco ancora a credere, ma se il loro piano andrà a buon fine, tutto diverrà chiaro.  
Mi dicono di dormire e non preoccuparmi, ma non ci riesco, un po' perché è strano dormire accanto a Yassen, mentre mio padre fa la guardia su una sedia e un po' perché ho paura che tutta questa protezione sia legata ad un pericolo imminente.  
Yassen dorme tranquillo, mentre mio padre, oltre a sorvegliare l'ambiente circostante, controlla su internet qualcosa. Ha parlato di pianificare meglio nel dettaglio, quindi sicuramente si assicurerà di controllare le previsioni meteorologiche di domani e delle temperature, forse del traffico e dei lavori in corso.  
È sereno, mentre è concentrato nel suo lavoro.  
"Alex, dormi." mi sussurra senza levare lo sguardo dallo schermo. Deve essersi accorto che lo sto osservando.  
Non rispondo, so che Yassen ha un udito finissimo e mi sentirebbe, è già strano che non abbia sentito mio padre.  
Cerco di cambiare posizione nel tentativo di addormentarmi. Faccio meno movimenti possibili, ma comunque Yassen apre gli occhi e mi guarda per qualche secondo.  
"Dormi Cucciolo." sussurra dolce anche lui, mettendomi una mano sul fianco.  
Provo a chiudere gli occhi sotto il suo sguardo e riesco ad addormentarmi con una sensazione di caldo intenso che viene dal fianco, dove è posata la sua mano, propagandosi per tutto il corpo.  
Sto bene ora.  
La mattina dopo e la solita assenza di quel calore che mi fa svegliare di soprassalto.  
Mi guardo intorno e Yassen non c'è, come la mattina prima, il panico mi assale.  
Chiamo: "Yassen."  
Dal bagno esce lui che si sta ancora asciugando la faccia appena sbarbata.  
"Buongiorno Alex. Cosa c'è?"  
Deve avermi visto con l'aria spaesata, perché piega il capo come a voler indagare.  
"Niente. Non ti trovavo, non sapevo..." faccio un po' a disagio. Non so neanche io bene il perché.  
"Temevi che ti avessi abbandonato?"  
Non rispondo e tento di sfuggire a quegli occhi indagatori, ma lui non me lo permette e si avvicina per prendermi il viso con una mano e baciarmi.  
"Staremo insieme fino alla fine Alex, sta tranquillo."  
Suona consolatorio e inquietante allo stesso tempo.  
Un altro bacio e poi va a mettersi la camicia e non solo.  
Yassen è pronto a questa giornata. Io no.  
~·~  
Mio padre è andato via alle prime luci dell'alba quindi siamo solo io e Yassen nella stanza.  
Deve fare la telefonata programmata che darà il via a tutto e io, una volta pronto, vengo mandato a fare colazione con i miei compagni dopo quello che potrebbe essere l'ultimo nostro bacio.  
Un bacio affamato che non mi aspettavo da Yassen, ma che non rifiuto, anzi mi godo stringendo il mio corpo al suo come se stessi per perderlo.  
La colazione procede bene, visto che mi dimostro meno reticente a dare particolari sulla serata passata con Yassen. Particolari inventati al momento che servono solo per farmi apparire rilassato e poco attento all'ambiente circostante.  
Devono credere tutti che io sia davvero innamorato perso di Yassen e non mi riferisco solo ai miei compagni, ma anche a chi sta ascoltando nell'ombra.  
Il piano prevede che riesca a lasciare Parigi illeso o quasi.  
Ritrovo Yassen alla guida del nostro mezzo di trasporto mezz'ora dopo. Oggi vedremo qualche altro museo e uno spettacolo in serata per poi lasciare Parigi domani mattina presto.  
Lasciare la città in compagnia sarà più facile, invece di farlo in due. Questo è il piano semplice definito piano A, ma visto che non si è mai sentito di un piano A il cui esito fosse positivo, abbiamo programmato un piano B, un C e qualcosa di simile ad un piano D. Tutto ciò solo se le cose vanno nel modo programmato.  
La giornata passa serenamente nonostante la costante sensazione di venir seguito. Almeno Yassen riesce a distrarmi un paio di volte con qualche bacio. Ha un certo talento per afferrarmi e trascinarmi in un bacio coinvolgente. Nessuno ci nota mai o almeno è quello che fingiamo di credere ogni volta che le nostre mani accarezzano il corpo dell'altro, dandoci l'impressione che tutto vada bene e che non ci separeremo mai.  
Solo l'avanzare del tramonto mi ricorda che siamo sempre più vicini al momento della fine dei giochi.  
Cena e teatro, ci mettono entrambi a disagio perché troppo esposti e costretti a stare fermi come bersagli. Solo la passeggiata all'aperto riequilibria le possibilità di sopravvivere ad un tentativo d'omicidio.  
E su uno dei ponti più antichi e belli di Parigi che sappiamo con certezza cosa sta per accadere.  
Il Pont Neuf è, nonostante il nome, il ponte più antico tuttora esistente a Parigi. Attraversa la Senna in corrispondenza della punta ovest dell'Île de la Cité.  
Lungo duecentotrentadue metri, risale al 1607. Di sera è un vero spettacolo con le sue luci e i suoi balconi semicircolari dove ci si può sedere ad ammirare il fiume che scorre tranquillo e oscuro sotto di noi.  
È qui che ci fermiamo io e Yassen dopo una fuga a dir poco assurda dalla professoressa di Francese. Si chiederà per il resto della serata come ha fatto a ritrovarsi chiusa nello sgabuzzino del teatro. Alcuni dei ragazzi hanno colto la possibilità di fare quello che volevano e hanno mollato lo spettacolo teatrale per godersi il resto della serata. Siamo quasi certi che alcuni di loro sono su questo ponte e spero vivamente che Sabina mi abbia dato retta e abbia fatto capire a tutti di lasciarci soli. Non potrei mai perdonarmi che qualcuno di loro si faccia del male, trovandosi tra me e il killer mandato ad uccidermi.  
"Alex." richiama la mia attenzione Yassen.  
Lo guardo, ma ho la testa da tutt'altra parte.  
"Tutto bene?"  
Evito di mentirgli. È tempo perso con lui.  
"Sono solo nervoso."  
"Andrà tutto bene. Tranquillo."  
"Non mi sembri tanto convinto."  
"Da cosa lo capisci?" indaga piegando la testa di lato.  
È vero, in realtà lui non cambia spesso espressione e di certo non mostra mai il suo nervosismo, quindi come faccio a saperlo?  
"Lo sento."  
Mi guarda curioso e mi regala un sorriso.  
Questo è Yassen, il vero Yassen, non il mercenario o l'assassino, ma l'uomo.  
Mi stringe in un abbraccio, mentre una lieve pioggerella inizia a cadere. La sento fredda sulla testa e Yassen mi alza il cappuccio della felpa per ripararmi.  
Un bacio mi sfiora le labbra e vorrei tanto perdermi in quel tocco dolce e caldo, ma subito lascia le labbra e si avvicina all'orecchio per sussurrare un: "Mi dispiace Cucciolo."  
Alzo la testa per guardarlo meglio negli occhi e ci scopro la solita freddezza del killer.  
"Yasha?" domando, ma lui indietreggia e tira fuori la pistola, allungando il braccio, per puntarmela addosso.  
Passa un secondo forse e in quel secondo sento le urla di Sabina che sicuramente sta assistendo alla scena e quelle di qualche compagno che non saprei riconoscere.  
Yassen mi fissa un'ultima volta e poi preme il grilletto come ha fatto altre mille volte, ma mai contro di me.  
Sento lo spostamento d'aria, il rumore sordo e poi il sangue scendere sul mio viso e appannarmi la vista.  
È finita?  
Sì, lo è.  
Yassen Gregorovich alla fine ha mantenuto fede al compito incaricato di svolgere ed è riuscito ad uccidere una volta per tutte la spia inglese Alex Rider con un perfetto colpo alla testa.  
Prima che tutto svanisca e il buio mi accolga, ecco, lo sento il colpo di fucile che trapassa Yassen.  
La vendetta per la mia vita sarà compiuta a breve.  
Morire è come venir abbracciati dalle acque di un fiume. Tutto diventa opaco, confuso e poi pian piano si allontana da te perdendo ogni importanza. Il freddo ti avvolge e la gola inizia a risentire della mancanza d'aria e della possibilità di chiamare aiuto.  
E poi oblio.  
Dev'essere questa la morte, perché non saprei come altro identificarla. Alla fine c'è anche una luce che ti indica la direzione e tu sai cosa fare in quel momento. Cerchi di raggiungerla, ma non sai se ci riuscirai.  
E a quel punto diventa ufficiale: Alex Rider è morto.  
~·~  
"Alex. Alex respira!"  
Una voce femminile mi riporta alla realtà.  
E con la realtà torna il dolore. La gola sembra in fiamme nonostante sia zuppo d'acqua che ancora sto tossendo.  
Il corpo è tutto un dolore. Diciannove metri di caduta scomposta e conseguente impatto con l'acqua del fiume hanno sempre il loro effetto sul fisico, ma di certo non potevo tuffarmi rischiando che tutta la sceneggiata andasse a farsi benedire.  
Ci metto un po' per capire dove sono e con chi sono.  
È la cabina di una barca e davanti a me c'è una donna minuta sulla quarantina con capelli biondi e con indosso la tuta da sub nera e bagnata.  
"Alex. Piccolo mio, come stai?"  
È commossa e io so perché.  
"Mamma!"  
Urlò d'istinto, prima di lanciarmi tra le sue braccia che mi hanno sostenuto finora.  
Sono commosso anch'io.  
"Tesoro mio... Io... Io..."  
Vorrebbe scusarsi di tutto, ma non ha colpa di nulla quindi la blocco: "Va tutto bene."  
In questo momento è proprio così che mi sento: tutto va bene.  
Ci godiamo il conforto e il calore di questo abbraccio prima di ritornare con la mente a tutto il piano.  
"Gli altri?" chiedo ansioso staccandomi di poco.  
"Il piano procede bene. Sei stato bravo con la caduta e tutto il resto."  
Ripenso a quell'istante in cui Yassen mi ha guardato come se volesse davvero uccidermi. Per un attimo mi è parso tutto reale tanto da usare il suo vero nome "Yasha" per capire se il piano stava procedendo come premeditato. Lui mi aveva fissato con quella scintilla negli occhi che non ammetteva dubbi e poi aveva sparato dritto alla testa e più precisamente alla sacca del mio sangue contenuta nel cappuccio della felpa che lui stesso aveva posizionato e che avevamo prelevato la sera prima.  
C'era bisogno di prove certe e il sangue era la prova più veloce da esaminare per certificare la mia morte. Almeno avrebbe dato tutto il tempo necessario per portare il piano a termine.  
Era semplice, eppure complesso perché si basava sul particolare fondamentale che Yassen mi avesse davvero ucciso su commissione. Ancora non credevo possibile che il mandante fosse proprio una delle persone di cui mi fidavo, ma la cosa non mi stupisce più di tanto. Il potere gli aveva dato alla testa già diversi anni fa e ora tutto trovava la sua naturale soluzione.  
Intanto, mia madre mi guarda e capisce che sono preoccupato. Si limita a sorridere dolce e gentile.  
"Noi dobbiamo andare. Loro sanno ciò che fanno."  
È cosi che mi accorgo che non siamo soli. Con noi ci sono due miei vecchi amici che ci scorteranno a destinazione.  
Volpe e Aquila, questi i loro nomi in codice nell'unità speciale della SAS, sono tra le persone di cui più mi fido. Sapevo che erano loro a seguirmi e sapevo che Lupo, il loro superiore, non si sarebbe lasciato imbambolare dai miei atteggiamenti da fidanzatino in vacanza, infatti all'ennesimo bacio che ho dato a Yassen, è andato al primo telefono pubblico e mi ha telefonato, urlando per di più come un matto: "Ma che cavolo mi combini Cucciolo! Vuoi farti esplorare le tonsille da quel killer? Cos'è? Gli ormoni ti hanno dato alla testa!?"  
Mi ero limitato a rispondere: "Era ora che ti facessi sentire."  
Lui preso alla sprovvista aveva ascoltato e aveva capito che qualcosa non tornava in tutta quella missione. Avevano ricevuto l'ordine di non fare nulla nei confronti di Yassen Gregorovich, finché non fosse diventato ostile nei miei confronti e cioè troppo tardi per salvarmi la vita da quello che aveva compreso Lupo, ma non abbastanza presto per uccidere o catturare Yassen.  
Alla fine avevamo un piano nostro che poteva far finire Lupo in cella, ma che lui accettò di eseguire perché si è sempre fidato ciecamente di me dai tempi dell'addestramento e ha deciso di farlo anche questa volta.  
Mentre noi eravamo in viaggio per gli Stati Uniti come semplici turisti, Yassen, con una ferita lieve alla spalla, veniva trasportato a Londra dal direttore dell'MI6 Alan Blunt.  
La squadra di Lupo lo stava trasportando su un aereo cargo militare come prigioniero e Yassen stava lasciando che quei militari in passamontagna facessero il loro lavoro.  
Mi sono chiesto, per i giorni a seguire, chi aveva sparato a Yassen quella sera sul ponte? E se la ferita fosse grave? Ma comprendevo che dovevo solo attendere con mia madre i risultati del piano, mentre stavo su una spiaggia privata di un'isola caraibica, che avevamo raggiunto dopo vari cambi di mezzo di trasporto, a guardare le onde annoiate scivolare sulla sabbia sotto i miei piedi scalzi.  
Mia madre, Hellen, mi aveva osservato dalla finestra di uno dei villini che ora erano la nostra casa.  
Non erano enormi ma neanche da poco. Tre piccole ville per ricchi con una spiaggia privata in comune. Un paradiso per chi era stato ferito dalla vita, come tutti noi.  
"Arriveranno presto." fece mia madre avvicinandosi e prendendomi la mano.  
"Nessuna notizia da tre giorni."  
Era l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare mentre il sole tramontava sull'oceano.  
"Ci vuole tempo. Non vogliono attirare l'attenzione sulla loro destinazione."  
Lei era sempre calma, come se nulla potesse prenderla di sorpresa.  
Ci sediamo su una roccia a contemplare il tramonto, come abbiamo fatto da quando siamo giunti in questo posto.  
Lei riprede a parlare dopo qualche minuto. "Ti sei innamorato di lui, Alex?"  
Un sorriso orna il suo viso come se conoscesse già la risposta.  
"Credo... Sì, lo sono."  
"Lo conosco da anni e non mi ha mai dato l'impressione di non essere sincero quando si tratta di emozioni, nonostante sia difficile leggerle sul suo volto, ma ti posso assicurare che da ciò che ho visto, lui prova un affetto sincero per te."  
La guardo incerto su cosa dire, ma lei continua. "La vita è breve Alex. Quando trovi qualcuno con cui condividerla, non perdere tempo e lascia che lui la riempia di emozioni e la renda unica."  
Mi appoggio con la testa alla sua spalla e sospiro. Sono notti che dormo a malapena e penso al peggio.  
"Mi manca." È l'unica cosa che riesco a dire.  
"Tornerà presto piccolo mio."  
Sussurra per consolarmi.  
~·~  
È la prima volta che aprendo gli occhi trovo Yassen nel letto.  
Mi sono sempre svegliato per via della sua assenza negli ultimi tempi e ora è la sua presenza a svegliarmi.  
"Ciao Alex."  
Lo guardo senza muovermi, temendo che se lo facessi lui potrebbe svanire come in un sogno.  
"Ciao." sussurro.  
"Mi sei mancato."  
"Anche tu mi sei mancato."  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avremmo sentito l'uno l'assenza dell'altro?"  
Sorride divertito e io non posso fare a meno di fare lo stesso.  
"Stai bene?" chiedo ricordando la ferita.  
"Un po' dolorante. Tuo padre mi ha sparato ad una spalla e tuo zio si è divertito a prendermi a pugni, per rendere tutto più realistico."  
Per un attimo spalanco gli occhi.  
"Mio zio?"  
"Devo essermi dimenticato un particolare. Tuo zio è vivo e stronzo come sempre."  
Più di qualcuno mi dovrà delle spiegazioni.  
"Ma perché non me l'avete detto?"  
"Volevamo evitarti altro dolore, se la missione fosse andata male. Non l'avresti saputo, se fosse morto per davvero ora e non tre anni fa."  
Ha senso, ma sono ugualmente infastidito.  
"Dovrò farci i conti più tardi."  
"Lo trovi nella stanza accanto. Mentre Jack è nella villetta centrale."  
Stavo dimenticando che per la sua sicurezza avevamo deciso di portare via anche Jack la mia governante. L'MI6 avrebbero pensato ad una sua fuga volontaria dopo la mia morte.  
"Come sta?"  
"Non ha fatto i salti di gioia quando l'abbiamo prelevata, ma almeno è al sicuro ora."  
Penso anche ai miei compagni di scuola che hanno assistito a quella terribile scena sul ponte e non sapranno mai dove sono finito o quasi. Avevo avvertito Sabina di non temere per me. Lei avrà accennato la verità con i ragazzi.  
"Non credo si lamenterà appena vedrà la spiaggia. Tu dove dormi?"  
"Nell'altra villa, ma per oggi pensavo di riposare un po' qui con te. Tua madre mi ha mandato di filato in camera tua. Che madre snaturata. Non sa che potrei approfittarmi di te." Si lascia andare ad un sorriso accattivante.  
"O potrei farlo io." Non credo conosca gli ormoni di un adolescente sano e forte.  
"Sei troppo dolce ed innocente per farlo."  
"Non sfidarmi."  
Gli sorrido provocatorio, ma per oggi non credo che il sesso sia tra i miei primi pensieri. Sono più interessato a sapere se hanno portato a termine la loro missione.  
"Come è andata?"  
"È stato tutto molto semplice e veloce."  
"Raccontami tutto."  
"Il tuo amico Lupo mi ha portato da lui senza problemi. John e Ian hanno preso i posti di Aquila e Volpe nella squadra. Il fatto che fossero tutti coperti da passamontagna e non hanno parlato molto, ha permesso di renderli indistinguibili dagli altri militari. Credo che nessuno di loro avrà problemi. Aquila e Volpe si sono fatti trovare legati e imbavagliati a Parigi diverse ore dopo che vi avevano scortati. Nessuno ha sospettato che fossero complici."  
"Blunt? Cosa è successo?"  
"È rimasto stupito che non mi avessero ucciso e non ha potuto impedire che mi portassero da lui."  
"Ha confessato?"  
"Sì. Quando Ian e John si sono mostrati, è rimasto scioccato. Credeva di essersi sbarazzato di loro da tempo e quando gli abbiamo detto che eri vivo ha capito che aveva sbagliato tutto, pensando di sbarazzarsi di tutti noi senza alcun problema."  
La domanda che più mi preme è una soltanto: "Perché mi voleva morto?"  
"Perché stavi diventando maggiorenne e non avrebbe più potuto controllarti come prima e poi sei a conoscenza del suo modo di condurre le missioni. Se si fosse venuto a sapere di quelle missioni in cui ti aveva mandato senza preoccuparsi per la tua vita, gli avrebbero tolto il comando. Per non parlare delle missioni dubbie. Tu sapevi cose che potevano metterlo nei guai."  
"Io non ho mai saputo molto..."  
"Piccoli particolare che messi insieme ti avrebbero dato un quadro generale delle sue malefatte. Anche Ian e John sapevano e sono stati fatti eliminare per questo. Lui non ha sospettato che la mia fedeltà a tuo padre mi avrebbe impedito di ucciderne il fratello e il bellissimo figlio." fa sorridendomi.  
So che vuole cambiare argomento, ma non cedo alle sue moine.  
"Quindi ora è..." lascio cadere la domanda.  
"Morto. Ma è stata una sua scelta. Ha cercato di puntare una pistola contro Ian e ho fatto quello che andava fatto. Ho preso la sua vita come ho preso la vita di molte altre persone. Voglio che tu lo sappia Alex, prima che prenda e rovini la tua vita. Ti stai innamorando di un killer. Sei sicuro che sia quello che vuoi veramente?"  
Lo guardo e so che sta cercando di proteggermi, come sempre, anche da se stesso ed è per questo che sono certo che non mi farà mai soffrire e mi amerà ogni giorno della nostra vita insieme. Ma io so anche che nessuno ci potrà comprendere come ci comprendiamo tra di noi. Apparteniamo allo stesso mondo e nessuno può capirlo.  
Il killer e la spia.  
Siamo fatti per stare insieme o passare il resto della vita da soli.  
"Voglio te. Non prenderai la mia vita, sono io che te la consegno perché so che è al sicuro nelle tue mani."  
"Alex." sussurra prima di avvicinarsi e darmi un bacio che viene prontamente interrotto da qualcuno che spalanca la porta e urla.  
Yassen lo riconosce senza neanche guardarlo tanto che non prende nessuna arma.  
"Giù le mani da Alex!" sbraita zio Ian.  
Noi due lo guardiamo annoiati.  
Zio è cambianto poco in questi tre anni e sicuramente mi considera ancora un ragazzino da proteggere.  
"Ciao Ian. Vedo che sei vivo." scherzo.  
"Ciao Alex. Scusa volevo vederti a colazione, ma non mi sento tranquillo a lasciarti solo con lui."  
"Tranquillo. Non è la prima volta che stiamo soli in un letto."  
Per poco non gli viene un colpo.  
Forse sono stato un po' bastardo, ma dopo aver pianto la sua morte davanti ad una tomba vuota -o forse no?- merita che io lo maltrattati un po'.  
Si riprende e punta il dito verso Yassen dicendo solo: "Diciotto!"  
Va via irritato, lasciando la porta aperta, non a caso.  
Guardo Yassen confuso. "Cosa significa diciotto?"  
"Mi ha fatto giurare che non ti avrei toccato fino al compimento dei diciotto anni."  
"Io compio diciotto anni tra due mesi." faccio particolarmente preoccupato.  
"Lo so." Non batte ciglio.  
"Intendi resistere tanto."  
Mi sembra difficile.  
"Sì." fa convinto.  
"Ma davvero credi di riuscirci." Sollevo un sopracciglio particolarmente scettico.  
"Voglio riuscirci."  
"Yassen io non sono un docile e innocente ragazzino. Ho gli ormoni che gridano sesso dalla nostra prima notte in albergo. Non credo che resisterò a lungo."  
Ammetto che Yassen m'ispira desideri sessuali indicibili.  
"Mi dispiace, ma voglio aspettare e fare le cose nel modo giusto. Hai affrontato tante situazioni da adulto e ora voglio aspettare che tu abbia l'età giusta per stare con me."  
Faccio imbronciato: "Tutto molto onorevole, ma io ti voglio!"  
"Anch'io. Non sai quanto. Possiamo fare molto altro nel frattempo. Non sarà tempo sprecato."  
"Davvero?" chiedo con un ghigno e facendo scivolare un dito sul suo stomaco.  
"Alex, non ora e non qui." Cerca di ammonirmi e ci riesce, perché accetto la sua decisione e ritiro la mano.  
"Uffa!"  
Lui si abbassa sul mio orecchio: "Abbiamo una casa tutta per noi, dammi solo il tempo di riprendermi dalla ferita."  
Accetto l'accordo, in fondo io stesso non sono sicuro di quello che voglio fare con Yassen. Il sesso è qualcosa che sicuramente lui si aspetta e che io non conosco poi così bene come spero. Il mio corpo desidera sperimentare, ma con calma e consapevolezza.  
Per ora ci lasciamo solo andare ad un abbraccio confortante e giocoso.  
~·~  
Due mesi passano tranquillamente sull'isola.  
Viviamo tutti qui, affacciati sulla stessa spiaggia privata.  
All'inizio noi della famiglia vivevamo sotto lo stesso tetto, mentre Jack nella casetta centrale e Yassen in quella all'altra estremità della spiaggia, ma Ian dopo un diverbio con il fratello sulla mia relazione con Yassen, ha preferito trasferirsi da Jack.  
Per i primi tempi si sono solo limitati a dividere gli spazi comuni, ma con il passare dei giorni è nato qualcosa di molto tenero tra di loro, sottolineo per mia fortuna. La relazione dei due, mi ha permesso di avere maggiore libertà con Yassen.  
Ho smesso di dovermi preoccupare di Ian che ci sorveglia e riesco a stare più tempo da solo con lui.  
Per lo più passiamo le giornate in giro per l'isola dove sorge una deliziosa cittadina turistica e al porto ad osservare i pescatori. Qualche volta siamo usciti in mare con loro. Yassen ama la pesca perché gli ricorda quando andava con il suo migliore amico d'infanzia Leo a pescare al fiume presso il suo villaggio in Russia. I suoi occhi si rattristano ogni volta che mi racconta della sua infanzia e di quel pezzo di terra che era tutta la sua vita finché un giorno non è stato spazzato via dalle carte geografiche.  
Non ci arrischiamo troppo tra i turisti per non finire ripresi e identificati. Però sfruttiamo le opportunità di lavoro che offre il turismo. Spesso facciamo lezione d'immersioni al posto di un istruttore settantenne simpatico che ci adora e che cerca sempre di pizzicare il sedere di Yassen. È l'unica persona a cui permetto una cosa del genere sul mio ragazzo, solo perché amo le occhiatacce che Yassen gli manda, mentre cerca di sfuggirgli. Stranamente il nonnetto adora fare questa cosa solo a Yassen, credo che lo diverta vedere le sue espressioni sconvolte e i suoi sguardi omicida.  
Il lavoro è divertente e gratificante perché ci permette di fare immersioni e conoscere nuove persone. La nostra ampia conoscenza delle lingue più usate, ci rende perfetti per comunicare con quei pochi turisti che decidono di fare questo sport. Abbiamo entrambi una buona preparazione in questo tipo di attività e il fatto che durante le lezioni siano vietati telefoni e videocamere ci evita di finire su Youtube ed essere rintracciati.  
Il lavoro è solo un modo per occupare il tempo e non perché ci servano soldi, abbiamo realizzato che è meglio non attirare l'attenzione degli isolani ostentando troppa ricchezza.  
Yassen ha molto denaro da parte legato alla sua precedente attività. Mio padre, invece, è riuscito a ripulire un paio di conti dubbi dell'MI6. Non credo che sentiranno la mancanza di quel denaro e non credo che Tulip Jones se ne sia accorta dopo aver preso il posto da direttore che era appartenuto a Blunt.  
Con ogni probabilità lei non ci cercherà mai, ora che siede su quella poltrona, sarebbe uno spreco di risorse dell'MI6 e una brutta figura per l'Agenzia se si venisse a sapere degli scheletri nell'armadio che Blunt ha contribuito a mettere e che lei non ha sempre impedito.  
Oggi è il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno e nonostante la mia idea iniziale di fare sesso con Yassen senza indugiare sia naufragata nei primi giorni qui sull'isola, a causa della sorveglianza costante di Ian, abbiamo scoperto nuovi modi per godere.  
La casa di Yassen è diventata presto il nostro nido d'amore. Passiamo le serate a coccolarci e non solo, ci lasciamo andare sempre più a carezze molto intime e a baci che comprendono tante parti dei nostri corpi.  
La prima volta che ci siamo lasciati andare un po' è stato strano per me. Avevo immaginato che avere rapporti completi con lui fosse qualcosa di semplice e per nulla doloroso, invece, a causa del piacere che le mani di Yassen mi stavano regalando, sono finito a dare per ben due volte testate al muro. Da allora abbiamo spostato il letto al centro della camera e Yassen ha rallentato con le carezze spinte.  
Quella sera ci siamo limitati a giocare con il ghiaccio, soprattutto sulla mia testa.  
Nei giorni seguenti abbiamo sperimentato.  
Yassen era romantico all'inizio con i suoi tocchi delicati e attenti, ma ho sempre notato un certo desiderio di dominare, tanto che mi trovo spesso con i polsi stretti sotto le sue mani e il suo corpo sul mio. Ho accettato questa parte di lui senza difficoltà, in fondo sapevo cosa mi aspettava dal primo giorno che l'ho visto. È il suo istinto naturale avere il controllo su tutto e tutti, l'importante è che adesso sfoghi queste sue caratteristiche con me solo in camera da letto e non nella vita di tutti i giorni.  
E poi, a me non dispiace che sia leggermente rude.  
Ma non oggi.  
Dopo la mia festa di compleanno sulla spiaggia, ho solo voglia del mio Yassen nella versione più dolce e romantica che conosco. Non può dirmi di no ora che finalmente ha mantenuto fede alla promessa fatta a Ian e a se stesso di non approfittarsi di me prima della maggior età.  
È mia intenzione trascinarlo su quel letto solitario al centro della camera e pretendere del sano sesso tra innamorati.  
Non potrà negarmelo.

~Fine~

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE  
Vi ringrazio per essere giunti fin qui e spero che la storia sia piaciuta.  
So che molti dei lettori non conoscono questa coppia non-canon, ma vi assicuro che sono molto carini insieme e danno tanti spunti.  
Ho molti progetti per Yassen e Alex per il futuro e la prossima uscita dell'undicesimo libro della serie "Alex Rider" dà molte idee nuove.  
So di aver finito la storia senza la scena hot, mi sembrava superflua qui, però voglio scriverla a parte quindi spero continuerete a seguire le mie storie.  
Mi piacerebbe tradurre uno dei libri della saga in futuro, sarebbe una traduzione approssimativa (visto che è un tentativo di imparare un po' d'inglese grazie al traduttore di Google) che pubblicherò solo su Wattpad. Si tratta della storia di Yassen, da bambino di un villaggio russo a killer in giro per il mondo.  
Nel frattempo se volete informarvi sulla saga potete leggere questa utile guida http://my.w.tt/UiNb/MblUgJyowA di Mandy398 che ringrazio per avermi fatto notare delle caratteristiche dei personaggi. Ringrazio anche oOBlackRavenOo che ama questa coppia quanto me e ha stimolato la mia fantasia.  
Grazie per l'attenzione. Spero di vedervi alla prossima storia.

 

 

 


End file.
